Of Princes and Knights
by The Forgotten Dreams
Summary: A different kind of fairytale. Every five years, thanks to the evil dragon, the Kingdom of Idris has to send a volunteer to her. One year no one volunteers, well no one but him... Malec
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'Stop!' the voice bellowed through the smoke, death and destruction towards the majestic dragon -whom currently was burning down the Kingdom of Idris.

'And, why should I, Robert?' The beast hissed at the King, who stood frozen in front of the colossal beast.

'I have a proposition.' he mumbled

'A proposal? Does your wife know of this?' The dragon jeered, laughing to herself.

'Yes, we have agreed, and so have the villagers.'

'Go on, I'm listening.'

'We will send a volunteer to you every ten years, if you stop attacking us. Please, I am begging you, please.' The King looked down, ashamed that he was stooping so low. The thing was, he had no choice. All the knights sent to kill the dragon had been slaughtered. It was impossible, so no one even tried.

'Fine.' The dragon agreed, _she could do with a slave and some company_, she thought to herself, 'Tomorrow, send someone and I will never set foot or wing in this morbid land again, that you have my promise. Oh, and do try to stop sending people to kill me, after the first hundred and fifty it got rather monotonous.' She called flapped her monstrous wings, 'Fail to do so and you had better run, fast.' She called as she disappeared into the night

* * *

'Any volunteers?' Robert called out to the crowd of villagers.

'Please, it really is an honour to our land. You will be a hero, a legend.' Maryse pleaded, _this was hopeless, and no one is going to volunteer to go to their possible death just to save everyone else_. The King and Queen were thinking of new tactics when the clear, soft voice rang out,

'I volunteer.'

Everyone looked around perplexed about who had said that, when the speaker moved towards the thrones. The Queen gasped, the familiarity of the person made her feel faint: she was looking at her own son.

'I'll go.' His sky blue eyes sparkled with unwavering courage, his stance was strong and defiant, his jaw held stubbornly. There was no changing his mind.

'Alec, No.' His mother whispered just as his father bellowed it.

'He is a volunteer.' Jia Penhallow spoke up.

'He is the only one we have, therefore he goes.' Michael Wayland agreed. Soon all of the villagers were murmuring in agreement, much to the Monarch's desperate attempt to get someone else to agree to go.

'I am going, end of.' The defiant thirteen-year old stated, seeing no way out of this his parents ran to him, hugging and sobbing. His three younger siblings – Jace, Isabelle and Max – joined into, all crying for him not to go. But alas, he had already volunteered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'Who dares have the nerve to disturb me? The Courageous Knight, Magnus Bane!' the silhouette bellowed as he stepped into the sunlight, revealing his striking face.

'Well, hello to you too.' Retorted the moody sixteen-year old, as her brother answered, 'Do you know who _we _are?' The knight squinted and tilted his head

'Is that Prince Jace and Princess Isabelle, my eyesight isn't the best these days.' The arrogant reply

'Watch your tongue, knight. You obviously doubt out power.' Jace spat.

'Oh, let him be! And you,' gesturing to the knight, 'Let us in will you? It's rather icy out here!' Isabelle whined.

Laughing, the knight stepped aside and gestured for the siblings to enter his house, leading them to the kitchen as he was hungry. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?' he mocked in a cheery tone.

'Well, it's rather a large favour to ask…' Isabelle trailed off.

'And, of course you will be paid handsomely for it.' Jace assured.

'It's fine, I'm handsome enough.' The knight gloated.

Ignoring this comment, Jace continued, 'You see, it's about our brother.'

'What has Prince Max have to do with me?'

'No, not Max!' Isabelle rolled her coffee coloured eyes, 'Alec, Prince Alexander.' The knight frowned but nodded uncertainly

'Surely you've heard of him, it's because of him we all get to live here in Idris.' Jace barked.

'Yes, but I fail to see how he is my business…' Magnus shook his head as he picked up an apple and started eating it.

'Well, it has been five years since he left and….' Isabelle stopped as she began biting her lip, Magnus assumed this was meant to be an endearment but quite frankly, it irritated him.

'And, we heard you were the bravest knight...' Jace continued

'So…?' was the impatient reply.

'Will you rescue our brother?' Isabelle blurted.

'What?'

'Rescue our brother, did you not hear her?' Jace questioned.

'You want me to rescue your brother?' The stunned knight repeated.

'Well, he hasn't got himself out.'

'I don't think I can. I'm sorry but if he hasn't already returned he either doesn't want you all dead, likes it there or is dead… I don't see how I can help.'

'You can rescue him, isn't that obvious?' Jace retorted.

'What will I get in return?'

'Whatever you want that we can give you.' Isabelle guaranteed

'You have our word.' Jace approved.

_Wow, they really love their brother,_ Magnus thought to himself.

'Fine.'

'What?' Jace exclaimed at the same time Isabelle yelled 'Really?' neither believed he would actually do it.

'I said fine, did you not hear?' Magnus mocked the prince who just glared at him.

'Yay! You leave tomorrow!' Isabelle hugged him excitedly, 'Thank you so, so, so much! We are so grateful!' her cantankerous brother simply nodded

_What have I got myself into?_ The knight wondered


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'So, you have everything?' Isabelle fussed, the knight had kept his promise and had met them to go rescue their brother whom he thought probably wasn't alive, 'Because after Dad and Mum talks to you: you are leaving! Okay?'

Magnus simply rolled his exotic emerald eyes whilst sighing, 'Yes, Isabelle.'

The girl simply nodded and stopped, having reached the doors of the library, in the palace. She give a solemn nod and a small smile, then pulled the door open to reveal a vast room, three walls were lined with bookshelves from floor to ceiling with only the most minimal amount of windows (there were three, and they were small and only in one wall) on the bare wall a mammoth fireplace featured, above that hung an expensive looking mirror. Around the impressive fireplace stood a comfy looking seat, suitable for three people, and two relaxing chairs, at the other end of the room were desks with yet more books piled upon them.

'Feel free to sit, they shouldn't be long.' The princess guided him towards the seats near the fire and then disappeared through the only door in the room. Moments later, King Robert and Queen Maryse entered, their faces more ashen and wrinkled then when they had to send their son away.

'Knight, I hear my daughter and son have requested you to rescue my eldest,' Robert sank into one of the armchairs, Maryse perched lightly on the othe,r 'you do realise that it is pretty much a suicide mission?'

Magnus nodded, 'I feel I must try. I'm sure I have faced worse.'

'I don't know, this dragon is particularly…. tricky. If you do succeed, we will reward you greatly.'

'May I ask what reward that would be?'

'Yes, let me think…. Save my son and,' the King paused, thinking, 'you can marry our daughter.'

The knight gasped, he had expected money but, to marry Isabelle would make him a Prince. He thought of his childhood dreams to become a Prince, he thought of his father's face, telling him to 'marry for love', well, he was sure he could grow to love Isabelle, she was the most beautiful maiden in the land. He thought of the secure and safer life he could lead. He thought of his mother's teachings about doing what was right. He frowned, 'Why?'

'She seems to trust you, and if you do this you prove your bravery and intelligence. I will be forever grateful to you, honestly it is the least I can do.'

The knight nodded, 'Does she know?'

'Yes, she seemed rather excited, probably because you are a knight, I bet you must have some stories to tell.'

Magnus smiled, 'Best be on my way, don't want to keep my bride-to-be waiting and I'm sure you are anxious for your son's return.'

The Queen nodded, 'Do you have everything you need?' this was the first time she had spoken, for she had been watching, judging, examining the knight with her ice blue eyes. Magnus nodded and was pulled into a warm hug from the Queen, 'Good luck, Knight' she smiled her eyes now warm and full of hope. How he wished he would not fail. The King just nodded and wished him the best, before Isabelle escorted him back out of the castle.

'I hope they weren't too intimidating, I promise they will grow fond of you when we are wedded.' The brown-eyed girl mused. The knight nodded, 'I'm sorry, by the way. I didn't suggest we marry, personally I think I'm too young, merely sixteen. But, you seem okay.'

The knight simply replied, 'Farewell Isabelle.'

'Call me Izzy, if we are going to be joined in matrimonial harmony, then you don't have to call me by my full name. Plus it is rather drab.'

'Well, I happen to like the name Isabelle.' The princess blushed slightly as she laughed, they had reached their destination, Magnus' noble steed – Chairman Meow. Isabelle thought it was an odd name for a horse but, each to their own, when she saw the stable boy, Simon. Her already flushed cheeks blushed crimson, Magnus followed her gaze and smiled, amusement in his eyes, 'So, you like him?'

She choked at being caught openly staring, 'Wahhh…. Erm… ar…eurgh?'

'Stable Boy got your tongue?' he raised an eyebrow.

'No!' her reply was too fast, her cheeks reddened even more

'May what a lovely shade of scarlet. Its fine, Izzy. We don't know each other, and I don't really want to marry you either,' This earned him a glare, 'Nothing personal, I just don't know you.'

'Farewell, Magnus.' Her voice monotone, 'You had better keep your mouth shut.'

'I will, goodbye Isabelle'

He watched her storm off inside the safety of the stone castle and gulped, he would have to kill a dragon and rescue a boy presumed to be dead. What had he gotten himself into?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**  
Darkness was falling fast upon the winding country lane as the knight galloped along it. It had been four days since he, and his steed - Chairman Meow, had left Idris. Through the dark mist he could vaguely see the outline of the decaying castle in the middle of what looked like a crater , pushing further through the haze the duo got ever closer to the ruin, halting about half a mile away and definitely out if sight.

Chairman began drinking from the shallow pond situated a few steps from the chosen rest-point, as Magnus set up where he would sleep (in the tree) and what he we would eat for his dinner and breakfast - bread and some cheese someone had given him - tomorrow he would have to catch something. He sighed as he once again checked Chairman and settled down to sleep on the surprisingly comfy and sturdy branch he was perched on. Fortunately sleep came easily.

The slumbering knight was woken by the maddening chattering of birds, groaning Magnus sat up and then climbed down from his tree branch. He looked at his rested companion who just whinnied in greeting making the weary knight smile, before continuing to munch on the grass. His aim to be well-rested for today was scrapped, because, if anything, the rest made him more exhausted as his peaceful sleep was full of nightmares. His nightmares consisted of fail fighting the dragon and being slowly burnt alive, not ever finding the boy, and marrying Isabelle - Yes, despite her being beautiful and generally nice to him, he knew he could not love her that way, there was no spark or connection. So the cranky Magnus got his bow and arrows –though admittedly he was terrible at archery - and a dagger, and began his hunt, basically, crouching in the undergrowth of the small forest. Pretty soon, a rabbit darted in front of him and he shot an arrow, missing by a humorous amount. He spent the next twenty minutes like that before giving up and finding some wild vegetables to eat.

Once the knight had done this he felt better and began the ride up to the stronghold with Chairman using as much of the wild life to conceal them, though this was hard as after the rest-point much of it was burnt and charred. Groaning the pair had climbed the slight slope and had reached the astrobleme, looking down the knight saw a burning lava with… skeletons? Floating in it? Yes, Magnus was pretty sure he saw skeletons. Looking on further, in the middle was a decaying castle, balancing precariously on an eroding piece of land that was much thinner at the bottom than the top, actually, now he had a better look it appeared to levitate over the lava. He wondered how to get there because, if there had ever been a bridge it had vanished, there was no way across. Sitting on a nearby rock the knight wondered what to do, he couldn't make Chairman jump it because there was no way they could even get halfway across; he couldn't climb down because he'd be burnt by lava, though he could hope along the skulls and skeletons. After a significant amount of minuets he decided what the best way would be.

He lead Chairman back down the slope and to the rest-place and tied he there so he had enough space to move to the pond and grass and under the tree for shade, he tied it loose so Chairman could run away, if Magnus failed. Because, they had spent such a long time together the man and horse had a bond, through that bond they seemed to sense if one was injured, in need of help, or dying. Magnus hoped Chairman would know when to flee. Magnus selected his weapons, the sword, the dagger, the bow and arrows and multiple knives hidden within his clothing/

Jogging the half a mile back to the hollow, Magnus looked over the edge again, searching for a possible solution other than the one currently, but he couldn't find one, he hoped that this castle was enchanted. So he commenced his plan…

'Oh, I wonder how I get to that derelict and decaying castle over there,' Magnus yelled in a monotone voice, 'Boy, it sure looks cosy and appealing for an unknown traveller like me.' He waited for some sign that this had worked and was pleased when he saw a part of the land break off and move closer, 'Oh! I sure am tired, I wouldn't be able to fight any monstrous beasts, should one appear.' It moved ever nearer, 'I may faint of exhaustion right here.' This continued until the ledge was close enough for Magnus to jump on to it, he sat as it travelled back to the decaying fortress.

Once the land was close he again jumped off, gulping as he gazed up at the intimidating stone fort. Feeling insignificant against the stone giant, which was odd because he was 6"5 and a half, normally towering over everything else. He tiptoed stealthily up the path – which appeared to be made from bones. To the colossal front door, scorched by fire with 'Keep Out' scratched into it, looking up he saw gargoyles all with snarling faces – Magnus got the picture that he was meant to stay away. _Too bad_ he thought. He pulled open the dense door just enough for his slim stature to fit through, inside the castle was dark and as he stepped inside the smell of death flooded his nose, making him gag. After a moment to collect himself, he continued silently through the ruins, occasionally kicking or stepping on carcasses, he grimaced in realisation that the boy he was attempting to save could be one of these, and he soon could join them. Instead of dwell on that morbid realisation he crept through the castle. Still not having met said dragon. He reached a small door that he had to duck through, he was now in some staircase leading nowhere, the steps just stopped. Confused the knight retreated into the main room only to be faced with a pair of ice cold silver eyes.

'Care to explain, why you are in _my_ castle?' He found the Camilleon.

'No I don't.' The beast laughed and Magnus had a moment to look at her, her scales were a frosty while, leading down to her wings in the same colour, their elegant shape contrasted the darkness of the room.

'If you don't mind, I think I'll kill you now.' He could see, in her frosty eyes, she was not lying.

'Actually I do mind, I have a mission.'

'And that is?'

'I cannot say. But it would nice if you could let me just get on with it.'

'I don't think so, _knight_.' She hissed the last part.

'Camilleon, I'm calling you Camille from now on, much nicer sounding,' he saw confusion on her reptilian features, 'Camille, I'm not here to harm you, you see. I just cannot say why I am here.'

'The boy.' She muttered.

'What?'

'The boy is why you are here.' her voice full of certainty, she laughed, 'too late, I'll have to kill you now.'

Magnus stood in shock, he was dead. Somehow he didn't believe her. But, she now had an advantage of his pause and was blasting a ball of fire towards him, he ducked and it singed his still glittered hair. He ran bobbing under her wings which she flapped in fury. He darted through a door way, into another huge room, he paused, seeming to have lost the dragon, when he heard a chuckle and saw her land in front of him.

'You're forgetting I know this place.' She blasted more fire towards him, he ducked and darted into a small break in the wall, and he ran along the passage and saw a gleam of white at the opening, making him quickly turn down another passage. He soon found some steps and began climbing up them. He was safer here, the dragon was too large to fit in the secret passages, and he could hear her frustrated roars at having lost him. Reaching the top of the stairs, Magnus saw the only place he could go, behind the door. He opened it and stepped inside.

As soon as he had, he was pushed against a wall, a knife to his throat, a deep voice simply said,

'Who, the hell, are you?'


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Reaching the top of the stairs, Magnus saw the only place he could go, behind the door. He opened it and stepped inside. _

_As soon as he had, he was pushed against a wall, a knife to his throat, a deep voice simply said,_

'_Who, the hell, are you?'_

The knight gulped, causing the edge of the knife to cut slightly into his tanned skin, he looked at the boy pressing him into the wall. The boy was heavenly. His raven-coloured hair fell almost to his chin and partly fell over his eyes, causing shadows to be cast on his high cheek bones. His pale skin was blemish-free and highlighted his beautiful azure eyes that held so much emotion – the current being anger, curiosity and shock.

'M-Magnus Bane, Cou-Courageous Knighttt.' He choked out

'Why are you here?' the boy snarled.

'S-Save… Prince…. A-Alex-Alexander.' He again struggled to get his words out, being thrown at the wall had winded him. He saw the boy's eyes widen in surprise or shock, before it settled into disbelief.

'I don't believe you.' However, there was now less pressure against the knight's neck.

'You think, I willingly came here, despite a very scary dragon being here to then not save him? That seems rather… idiotic, to me.' The knight answered normally, having recovered from his winding. He raised an eyebrow causing the boy to scowl and, was that a slight blush on his cheeks?

'Fine.' He let him go, 'You do realise you just ruined my whole plan?' The knight watched the boy walk over to the only window in the room, admiring his lean but muscled form.

'I apologise, you are Alexander, right?'

'Is that not obvious?'

'I wasn't sure, if Camille had other moody teenagers locked up in towers.'

Alexander turned to face him and glared. Magnus was quite suprised at him, the knight had expected a weak boy with no fighting ability and no attitude, he thought he would be tortured and weak. Certainly not the handsome, strong and muscled boy before him. Magnus felt his stomach erupt into a million butterflies at the thought of being alone with his boy for the journey back to Idris. That was, if they go out of there alive.

'Not as far as I know.' Alexander retorted, his striking features were spoilt by the glower on his otherwise angelic face, 'Would you stop staring at me!'

'Sorry,' the knight mumbled, embarrassed that the boy had caught him staring, 'You said you had a plan.'

'Yes. I did.'

'Care to ruminate?'

'Well, I was going to creep out of here, very silently may I add. Then I was going to go to where she sleeps and kill her, then I would escape and return home. I had that plan for five years, I waited for years for the perfect moment and that was today.'

'Why today?'

Alexander shook his head, 'I suppose she's awake, now?'

Magnus nodded, Alec looked back out of the window,

'Why don't we climb out of the window?'

'Too small, believe me I've tried.'

Magnus walked over to the boy and stood next to him, the knight noticed the prince's tears trapped in his eyes and before Magnus knew what he was doing he pulled him into a hug, 'It's okay to cry, Alexander.'

The boy froze at the close contact but relaxed and soon let his tears fall into the knight's sequinned armour, letting out five years' worth of tears.

'It's going to be okay, we'll get out of this.' Magnus reassured him

'We?' The sobbing boy, mumbled out

'I won't leave you now. You won't be alone.'

This made the young prince cry harder into the knight, the only company, other than the horrendous dragon, that the boy had for five long monotonous years. Magnus slowly felt his heart melting for the boy, and it furthered his attraction to the Greek Adonis-like specimen.

'Th-thank y-youuu,' was the muffled reply.

'Let's get you home, Alexander'


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alec couldn't believe it. Letting his guard down to be comforted by the knight. It was just he'd had no one but the cantankerous dragon to talk to and that was forced conversation – forced because she threatened to 'burn his pretty face off' – and, the knight ruined his plan. Which ultimately made him feel stupid for not dealing with every possible interference to his plan, because let's face it: he had had enough time.

But, something about the knight made Alec trust him, possibly the fact Alec just wanted to kiss the very sparkly knight – which was odd, but he supposed it was from isolation for five years. So, the knight held him as he cried, murmuring words of encouragement and reassurance. When Alec finally felt he could stop crying he stepped back from the knight's embrace, immediately feeling the cold that had disappeared during the hug.

'I am sorry.' Alec muttered looking at the floor, he couldn't look into those mesmerizing emerald eyes. The knight took a step forward and lifted the prince's face, forcing him to look into those eyes, he smiled,

'It's okay Alexander. I will bring you home.' This made Alec want to burst into tears again.

'Call me Alec, Alexander is too long.' The knight nodded

'As you wish Alec.' The way he said both his names made tingles run through his trim body, the knight must have sensed something as he moved away with a look Alec could not decipher. He mentally scolded himself, 'Are we to leave today, or tomorrow?'

'Well, she knows there are two of us and she won't calm down till she found us so… I don't really mind.'

'Well, it is nearing night.'

'It's probably best to go at night, that way we have the cover of darkness and a little time for you to rest.' The knight just looked at him with confusion

'I'm fine. I don't need rest.'

'Yes you do, don't think I cannot see the pain of your face every time you move.' The knight look at him incredulously, 'What?'

'Are you real? Even after no one came to get you, you are still caring of others.' His smiled, Alec gulped. _He sure is handsome_ the voice in his head answered.

'Well, someone did come for me, didn't they?'

Darkness had fallen on the castle and Camille's roars had quietened considerably, but the pair were waiting longer. After Alec's comment neither had talk much, Alec for healing the slight burn on Magnus' shoulder and Magnus for trying not to cry out in pain. Magnus had to admit he was attracted strongly to the prince, he had to restrain himself from kissing him multiple times, blue eyes and black hair was his favourite combination after all. Adding the boy's porcelain skin further enhanced the beautiful azure eyes and black hair was such a contrast. Magnus just wished he had come sooner, but being from another kingdom and travelling with his mother before _it_ happened, he had fled where they had been staying and came to a kingdom nearby to Idris where he had taken part in many adventures, earning him his title. He then moved to Idris in search of more quests and then here he is. Sat on the floor being healed by a beautiful prince. Alec had finished healing him and was about to get up and move when Magnus grabbed his arm, Alec looked back,

'Knight? Something you need?'

_You, maybe?_ Was the knights thought but he knew that would spook the boy, 'Magnus, my name is Magnus.'

'Magnus.' The way Alec said made Magnus' stomach flip

'Just stay for a moment.' So the nervous boy sat back down and for a few moments they were silent.

'How is my family? Little Max, Izzy, Jace? Mother, Father?'

'Max is a little rascal, Isabelle is as beautiful as ever, Jace is an egotistical nightmare, your Mother is worried and your Father still a strong leader.' Magnus sighed.

'So nothing has changed.'

'Well, they have all aged.'

'Obviously.' He laughed, _he had a nice laugh_ Magnus thought as he laughed along, 'I suppose it is like I never left.' He seemed saddened by this.

'No. You are missed greatly and believe me they sent many knights to coma and rescue you. You'll see them on the way out.'

'They're here?'

'They're dead.'

'Oh,' he was silent for a few moments, lost in thought, 'So what makes you different? What makes you able to succeed and not them?'

Magnus thought about it, and quite frankly, he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he was lucky enough to survive. He looked at the boy next to him, still thinking, his heart skipped a beat. 'Maybe we should discuss this after, we kill the dragon.'

Alec smiled, 'Sure.' As he made his way to the few weapons he had, basically a knife.

'Are you good with archery?' Magnus held out the bow and arrow.

Alec turned around, his gaze found the bow and arrow, his jaw dropped and eyes took on that of a child at Christmas. 'I… I-I can… I-I can u-use it?' he stuttered.

'Honestly, I cannot use this to save my life. So keep it.' He handed the prince it and then reached into his left sequinned boot picking up the knife he handed that also to the prince. Himself having his sword, dagger and the rest of his knives. They had eaten the last of the food Alec had, which was bread and beans warmed up on the tiny stove. Alec gave his battered room on final look, then looked at Magnus, 'Are you ready?' Magnus held out his hand.

The gleam in Alec's aqua eyes told him everything, regardless Alec answered, 'Always.' And placed his hand in Magnus'.

Together they left, ready to kill the dragon.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I just want to clarify I really doubt I'll update like five chapters in a row again, so you'll have to deal with one. Good thing (or possibly bad) is that I have pretty much a whole plan for the story after this chapter. So please keep reading.**

**And, I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, I literally sat for like five minutes just shaking because I was so overjoyed with all the follows and reviews! Seriously, my friend (who shall remain nameless) thought I was having a fit or something. I really want to thank you all again because it meant so much! Oh and look at me blabbing when no one really cares, okay getting on with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

After they had left the room, Alec became acutely aware of his hand in Magnus' and he blushed. Luckily this passage was always dark and Magnus was leading the way so he couldn't see. Alec tried to calm down and battle his blush but he only felt his heart quicken, especially when Magnus stopped suddenly and Alec walked right into him. His face must be crimson from the close contact.

'Sorry, it thought I heard her.' Was the reply but Alec was sure Magnus had done it on purpose because there was a slight chuckle to his voice. They stopped shortly after as they had reached the end of the passage.

'Maybe I should lead, I know where she sleeps.' Alec whispered.

'Sure.' Magnus stayed where he was and didn't bother trying to make a bigger space for Alec to slip past, which again, Alec thought Magnus did on purpose because as this passage was exceptionally narrow. He squeezed past brushing against Magnus, who suppressed a groan, Magnus admittedly loved messing with the prince; he just loved the blush it caused on the innocent face.

Now in front, Alec led Magnus through different passages to just outside a medium sized room, possibly the former ballroom, and surely enough the snowy dragon was soundly asleep. The prince readied his bow and loaded an arrow,

'How are we going to do this, Magnus?'

'Well, Alexander, I thought I would go and chop her head off while she couldn't throw fire at me and you would stay here so I don't have to worry about you.'

'She'll wake up as soon as you step inside.'

'Of course because she has such an ability,' His velvet voice dripping in sarcasm, 'She'll never know what hit her'

'Don't you dare say, I didn't warn you.'

The knight rolled his eyes clearly not believing him and pushed past the prince and placed a foot into the room. The dragon's ice cold eyes flashed open.

'Told you.' Alec replied as he shot an arrow, just whizzing past Magnus' head. It hit Camille in the chest, but she didn't seem to notice, she was focused on the knight in front of her.

'I knew you'd turn up, _knight'_ she hissed,

'I just couldn't stay away, you are so charming!' Magnus mocked.

'Ha. Ha. So very funny.' Camille's voice rich with her sarcasm.

'Glad to see I can make even the scaliest of creatures laugh.'

The dragon glared at the knight who had dared to disturb her slumber and mock her, stood before her. Clearly he was stupid. She was about to snarled a threat when she felt a sting in her flank, two arrows were imbedded into be silver scales now tinted crimson with her blood. She was flooded with confusion, the arrogant knight was in front of her and had no arrow that meant he had help. The beast thought _the only person here is Alexander, and he finally showed some character._

'Alexander,' she called his name, 'I know you are here.'

_I just don't know where, _the doorway Magnus had entered from was empty, she frowned and felt another arrow penetrate her side, whirling around to where the arrow was shot from, but still he couldn't locate the Prince. She then felt an excruciating pain in her tail, on the floor a pile of scarlet liquid, growling she whizzed around to face the knight, blasting a fire ball, the knight ducked the fire singing his overly glittery hair, she laughed earning her more arrows in her side. She growled and set a fire ball to the place the arrow had shot from, the knight rushed forward and again slashed her tail, she turned and blew fire at him, and again he dodged. She suddenly smiled: she had an idea.

_Where was he?_ The singed knight wondered, he saw all the arrows, but they all were shot from different heights, different angles, and different places. Alec certainly was skilled, just as he thought that he felt the heat of another fire ball aimed his way, he dodged by rolling on the floor and ended up in the corner to find Camille glaring at him. Her silver eyes blazing with rage, her breath reeked of death, teeth bared, he felt the heat of the fire she was about to launch at him. He saw the fire.

This was it. The end.

He closed his eyes… then…. Nothing.

He opened his eyes to see the dragon thrashing her head around across the room, she was yelling curses for the blue eyed boy, whom was still not located. Magnus got up and charged across the room, hitting his sword on the dragons scales, blood oozed from the laceration in her neck, unfortunately it wasn't big enough to kill her. He got ready to gash the dragon again when she cleverly moved her head and he only succeeded to cut her free of the cloth.

He thought she was mad before. Now she was livid.

Her sliver eyes blazed, she stood on her hind legs, demonstrating her monstrous size -Magnus felt insignificant compared- and blew fire all around the edge of the room, effectively cutting off the knight from the prince. Magnus now felt panicked.

'You will regret what you've done! Both of you!' The furious beast yelled as she stretched her wings out. She flapped her wings and in return the flames danced higher. Taking advantage Magnus began hitting her feet, to which the dragon laughed. Magnus ran backwards to the edge of the fiery room as Camille brought her front legs down was such a force the earth shook, Magnus gulped as he fell to the ground. The beast snarled as she crept nearer to the vulnerable knight.

'Oh, and Alec. I hope you can see.'

Once again Magnus felt the increasing heat of the dragon's about-to-be fireball, but instead of closing his eyes he dived forward, his sword stabbing deep into her chest, just as the prince dived off of the balcony above and onto her head, stopping Camille from cremating the place. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor, laying still. Magnus felt his own fury boil to the surface. As he pulled the sword out of the dragon, who was breathing heavily,

'You…. W-will… Regret… This.' She snarled one final time before falling flat on her face. Her cold eyes never once left Magnus' as her blood spilled onto the floor and her breathing ceased. But Magnus couldn't have cared less. He dashed to the boy's side, he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Alec laid looking so peaceful, his cerulean eyes concealed by pale eyelids, his curly eyelashes cast shadows on his high cheek bones, his hair spread put around him, and he had a sort of smile on his full lips. Magnus fell onto the boy's chest, as his tears fell, he sobbed, but awhile after he calmed down he felt his head rise and fall. It happened again. He heard a gentle beat. He shot upright, and lightly touched Alec's face,

'Alec, wake up.'

No response,

'Alec, dear, you will wake up and you will do it now,' again no response, 'okay, now…. Fine now…. Alec this isn't funny, just wake up.

'ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD, YOU WILL WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, OR… OR I WLL… I WILL… OKAY, SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO, BUT YOU WILL WAKE UP, YOU WILL NOT DIE!'

Just as Magnus had finished bellowing her noticed Alec's eyelid flutter, he scrunched up his nose, then relaxed. Slowly his eye flickered open, and his sky blue eyes were looking into Magnus' emerald and gold ones. The knight smiled and Alec returned it, unsure why.

'Are you okay? Oh, thank everything in the universe!'

'I'm fine, despite the burn, but it isn't too bad. Camille, w-what happened?' Alec winced in pain at the burn across his stomach

'Oh, after you heroically threw yourself at her face, you fell. Then I took my sword from her chest, she yet again, threatened us and then fell on the floor, and started to make a rather icky pool of blood.' For some reason Alec laughed at this, Magnus raised an eyebrow in question.

'Who says _icky_?' he chortled.

'I do!' Magnus yelled dramatically again making Alec chuckle, much to Magnus' protest that 'icky' was a valued word, which only added to Alec's amusement, and his laugh was so infectious that Magnus found himself laughing too, soon the pair were just laughing at everything and nothing. It felt good to laugh after such a long time.

**A/N: Aw, what did you think? **

**I apologise for the battle, I took it mostly from Kingdom Hearts -_- I'm sorry I just love that game! Anyway I thought the ending was cute, this chapter needed some happy!**

**Please review, I love hearing the feedback!**

**And again thank you for all of you amazing people for reviewing and following, you really don't know how much it affected me!**

**Thank you! (What's that four times I thanked you, but seriously thank you! (And there I go again…)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, again I want to thank the followers and favouriters (I made up a new word, yay) you honestly have no clue how much it meant to me, so, thank you! Anyway, I won't babble to long. Starting from now I'm going to be adding a quote, song, phobia or interesting word to my authors note. The reason – just because…**

**Okay, this chapters' thing is…**

'**Reality continues to ruin my life' – Bill Watterson **

**^I chose that because it seemed to fit with my week!**

**Chapter 7**

Magnus was sat under the tree, waiting for Alec to come back from hunting for food, so they could eat. Chairman was grazing by the pond. It was peaceful. The knight began thinking about the scene moments ago…

**(Flashback)**

Chairman whinnied in greeting to his knight as he trotted up to Magnus who had just entered the clearing. The horse nuzzled his owner and made a rumbling nose which made Magnus laugh, because though Chairman was a horse, he acted more as a cat. (**A/N: cough, cough**). Alec just watched in amusement at the affectionate scene and he laughed, in result Chairman whipped his head up towards Alec and made a noise, sounding very much like a growl. Alec's eyes widened and he grew ever paler, holding his hands up to show the horse he meant no harm

'Chairman, he's okay, we like him.' Magnus reassured the stallion, 'He's nice and not to mention, very handsome.' Magnus added the last in a whisper so Alec could not hear. Chairman responded by stopping his growl but he still kept a watchful eye on Alec, not quite trusting him. 'Alexander, this is Chairman Meow, Chairman Meow this is Alexander.'

Magnus smiled, and pulled Alec's hand out half way between the gap separating the horse and prince. Chairman refused to let himself be touched by Alec, 'Chairman…' Magnus scolded and reluctantly the horse put his head against Alec's slim hand, he made a noise to show his disapproval. Magnus smiled again, 'Alec, tell him how nice it is to meet him.'

'Why?'

'Just do it.'

'But I-' Alec was cut off by Magnus.

'JUST DO IT!' Magnus yelled.

'Fine, though I don't see why.' The prince grumbled, 'Chairman Meow, it is nice to meet you.' His voice was monotone.

'With emotion!' Magnus reprimanded.

'Fine! Chairman Meow it really is a pleasure to meet such a noble steed, as yourself. In fact, can I have an autograph? Actually make that two, Izzy will want one, she'll be so jealous.'

'A little over the top, dear. We don't want his head getting too big.' Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus, but Chairman seemed to accept him, 'I think we should sleep here for the night and move in the morning.'

'Sure, but can we eat? I'm starving!' Alec stated.

**(End of Flashback) **

Magnus' thoughts were interrupted by the blue-eyed boy retuning holding a lump of meat.

'It's rabbit, I'm sorry, but it's all I could find.' Alec placed the bow and arrows (they had collected the ones from Camille).

'Oh, that's fine.' Magnus said as he began cooking the meat on the fire he had built. After a few moments he realised Alec was looking at him, 'Something I can help you with, blue eyes?' Alec blushed at being caught gawking and possibly from the name. He began to stutter out an apology when Magnus interrupted, 'You might want to wash, it won't be long.' He smiled and the blush on Alec's face darkened. Magnus loved it. He continued cooking the rabbit.

Once Alec had returned the rabbit was cooked and they both ate it with some vegetables Magnus had collected. After they ate they sat around the fire, chatting. It was a perfect scene for both of them, they were both falling for each other, and neither of them could stop it.

It was the birds. The dang birds that woke Alec from his slumber. He sat up groggily and noticed the sleeping knight next to him, he smiled. Magnus looked so young an innocent, not at all the knight who killed dragons and rescued princes. Alec blushed at realising he was staring, yet again. It was then that Magnus mumbled something incoherent.

'Magnus?' Alec whispered softly.

'B-blue eyes.' Magnus mumbled again, Alec blushed, 'c-come here.' So Alec leaned forwards towards Magnus, who grabbed Alec by the neck and pulled him down to the floor, Alec blushed. 'Stay.' Magnus commanded as he snuggled on top of Alec's chest. After a few minutes Alec felt eyes on him. He turned to look at the opposite side of him, and jumped because Chairman was stood glaring at him (yes, Alec never knew horses could glare, but this one sure was). The sudden jolt awoke Magnus and he grabbed his sword that was laid next to him, 'What is it?!'

'Nothing just Chairman,' Alec gestured to his side where Chairman was.

'Chairman isn't there Alec.' Alec looked and sure enough he wasn't, he saw in the distance on Magnus' side Chairman frolicking in the sunshine.

'B-but… he was just… but' Magnus frowned at Alec.

'I think we need to get you home.' Magnus said as he went to fetch the rest of the rabbit that they hadn't eaten. Alec looked back at Chairman to find, that yes she was glaring at him. Alec's mouth gaped open and Chairman simply snorted and trotted off to the water.

'Alec, are you sitting there catching flies all day or are you helping?' Magnus raised an eyebrow, hand on hip. Alec got up speechless.

**A/N: I'm sorry but Chairman makes me laugh, I always imagined him being very protective of Magnus. But, I seemed to have made him quite the diva – bless him. And, therefore he doesn't like Alec, he senses a threat. And I do know horses don't make those noises, but Chairman does. I'm sorry it was short. **

**What did you think?**

**And thank you (again) you are all lovely!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Okay, this chapters' thing is…**

**Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia – the fear of the number '666'**

**^ I'm sorry if you have that fear but, it again related to my week, I got called a witch or a devil worshipper -_- my maths lessons are fun (they actually are I'm not being sarcastic) **

**Okay, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

That day, the trio had ridden a fair distance, considering Chairman had to carry two – despite his protests he could easily carry both of them. They stopped at another clearing, due to being a few miles from the nearest sign of civilisation. Following much the same routine, though this time Alec caught a few squirrels and they found some herbs and vegetables. After they finished eating they sat at the fire, talking again. But this time….

'You really are beautiful, you know.' Magnus told the prince succeeding in getting the blush to adorn Alec's porcelain skin.

'I-I, uh… um I-I'm n-no-'Magnus cut him off

'You are darling, and that blush! You are really testing my self-control.' The blush spread to Alec's neck.

'Self-control?' he ignored Magnus' previous comment.

'Yes, my self-control. Because had I not had any. Then we would have kissed and done the whole thing, before now,' Alec spluttered on the water he had been drinking, 'But alas, here we are. Not even having kissed.'

'W-who says I w-want you to b-e controlled.' Magnus looked at Alec to find his face a very tasty crimson colour, much like a tomato. And that stutter! Magnus found it so endearing. He smiled.

'Well…' he purred and scooted closer to Alec, 'Let's change that.'

Magnus' leaned down and placed a finger was under Alec's chin, forcing Alec to look at him. And then they were kissing. A harmony of lips, teeth, tongue, Alec had never felt more alive, and slightly dizzy, but mostly alive. Magnus pulled away and smiled at Alec, whom blushed and smiled at Magnus.

'M-my first kiss.' Alec breathed. Magnus' mouth fell open, he hadn't realised, he wouldn't have kissed the boy if he had known, he knew it was a special occasion and here he had robbed the innocent boy of it, he felt awful.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know.'

'Why are you apologising?'

'You probably wanted it to be special…?' it came out more of a question.

'And it was, Magnus… do it again.' The knight looked at the flushed boy in surprise, Alec was beaming, this made Magnus smile and soon their lips were connected again, Magnus pulling Alec closer. One of Alec's hands found Magnus' hair, the other snaked around his neck. Magnus' were on Alec's back. Magnus broke from the kiss, much to Alec's disappointment but he soon stopped complaining when Magnus kissed down his jaw and throat, the boy felt like he was walking on clouds and sunshine. Soon Magnus pulled back from Alec's neck.

Alec blushed, but put his hand against Magnus' cheek and ran he thumb under Magnus' mesmerising emerald and gold eyes, 'We should sleep, and we have a long day tomorrow.'

'That we do, darling.'

'And I mean just sleep.'

'I wasn't insinuating anything else Alexander! I'm flabbergasted!' Alec laughed as he began to move to his place next to the fire when Magnus grabbed his hand, 'Uh-uh, no you don't.'

'But, I need to sleep.'

Magnus' reply was simply pulling the boy down next to him, Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest again. 'That's better.'

'But I ne-'

'Shhh, I know you've been away five years, but pillows haven't changed, they don't talk.' Alec laughed, 'Nor do they laugh or rumble.'

'Sorry.' Alec whispered.

'You really need pillow training classes.'

'They have classes for that? Idris has changed since I left.'

Magnus chuckled lightly, 'Sleep, dear. We have a tiring day, again, tomorrow.'

And, that's how they slept, next to the dying embers, enjoying each other's warmth and comfort…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -A/N: Okay, I'm a nervous wreck, having never had my first proper kiss, I didn't know how to write it. But, thank Casandra Clare, I got inspiration from Kissed (their first kiss) and aw! I think it wasn't too bad but please tell me what you thought, any feedback helps, so thank you! **

**You are all lovely!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I had a really rubbish day today, starting from…**

'_**The Course of True Love (And First Dates)'**_**! It was supposed to come out today but it has been pushed back till January! Flipping January for our darlings first date! However Cassandra Clare did release '**_**What to Buy the Shadowhunter Who Has Everything (And You're Not officially Dating Anyway)**_**' it is really funny, though. By the way, these are The Bane Chronicles, basically short stories about Magnus' Life, they are quite amusing and just give us more information about Magnus! The first is '**_**What Really Happened in Peru'.**_

**And, basically my day got worse from that point on… **

**Anyway. This chapter's thing is:**

'**F is for fire that burns down Idris, U is for your ships ruined, N is for no survivors, After City Of Heavenly Fire' – from this picture I found on Instagram (so whoever owns it then thank you, you combined SpongeBob and The Mortal Instruments and also made me laugh)**

**Chapter 9**

The next two days flew by fast in a blur of secret glances and stolen kisses. They both knew as soon as they returned to Idris that they could not be, so the usually four day journey turned into five and then six. Both knew the state of worry Alec's family must be in so that's why it was on the seventh day that they reluctantly returned. The morning and half the afternoon was spent with the pair lounging in a clearing about a mile from Idris, both relaxing in the sunshine and each other's affection.

'Magnus?'

'Yes?' the knight replied lazily, he was laying on Alec's chest and the prince was stroking his hair, it was distracting Magnus.

'What do we have?'

'What do you mean, dear?'

'What is… this?' Alec gestured to them, taking his hands from Magnus' hair – much to his displeasure.

'This. This is… us.' Magnus finished.

'Us?'

'Us.' The knight repeated

'I t-think, I…' the boy trailed off and Magnus tilted his head up to see the blush on Alec's angelic face, 'I think I lo-like you a lot.'

'I like you a lot too.' Magnus remained nonchalant, but this was a façade. Inside he was a teenage girl mess – screaming and shouting whilst jumping around from sheer glee. Alec had almost said he loved him! Alexander Lightwood! One of the bravest and kindest people he had ever met! Magnus truly was happy, 'In fact, I would say I love you.'

Hearing Magnus say this caused Alec to flare crimson, his mouth fell open, his eye widened, his heart stopped then started beating way to rapidly. 'I-I, I l-lo-love you too.' He blurted. His colour changing to almost tomato. Fortunately tomatoes were Magnus' favourite fruit. He found the boy utterly delicious and incredibly sweet. However, Magnus' most trusted companion did not.

Chairman had sensed something had happened and hurried to his owner, kicking mud at the canoodling couple. Magnus pulled away from Alec laughing.

'Come on, I think Chairman wants us back to Idris.' Magnus held out a hand for Alec. Taking his hand Alec glared at the stallion, who scowled right back.

Magnus rode into the castle courtyard, quickly dismounting from the horse, to let Alec descend. When Chairman decided to trot forward and proceeded to throw Alec off. The knight knew Chairman was not overly fond of the prince, but still; that was just plain rude. Magnus scolded the horse as Alec regained his composure and the stable boy – Simon, Magnus recalled his name – came and took Chairman to the stable.

'And, don't give him the nice food! He was very discourteous!' Magnus yelled after Simon, making Alec laugh. The pair were then greeted by a servant girl whom neither pair recognised.

'Alexander! Is that you? Oh how you have grown up!' The girl raised a dark eyebrow when she saw Alec's blank gaze, 'Oh, come on Lightwood. It's been five years! You can't have forgotten me!' she rolled her brown eyes. And put a tan hand on her hip, 'Geeze, Lightwood.'

It was then Alec recognised her, 'Maia! Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! It's been… awhile.'

'No kidding! Me and Jordan thought you were dead.' She laughed, 'I'm glad you aren't.'

'Magnus, this is Maia. We used to play together when we were kids, her mother was Izzy and mine's Nanny.' Magnus nodded, smiling as he shook Maia's hand.

'Nice to meet you Maia.'

'You too.'

The trio chatted for a few more minutes when Maia suddenly realised something,

'Alec! Your family! Go, go!' She shoved him towards the castle, Magnus laughed at the shocked look on Alec's face. And soon they were inside the stone fortress, 'Right this way!' Maia bounded off along the corridor, leading them to the library, 'Wait here. I'll go get someone!' and the beaming servant bounced away again.

'She seems… joyful.' Magus commented.

'Mmm…? Maia? Yeah, she's nice.' Alec replied, 'Though not as nice as you.'

Magnus looked at the boy in utter surprise, 'Goodness a few days with me, and look at the monster I've created.'

Alec laughed, but that was soon cut off as a pair of slim, pale arms grabbed his waist, making him yelp in surprise.

'Alec! Oh my goodness! Alec, is that really you! Oh, how much you've changed! I can't I really… just. Ohhhh!' Isabelle started babbling, with her arms still around her brother.

'Izzy, stop. Let me go.' Reluctantly his sister did, and she stood next to him, looking at him in awe, tears flowing from her eyes.

'Oh Alec! I missed you so much!' she launched herself at his side again, and Alec stroked her glossy black hair, as she cried into him, Alec let his tears fall, yet again, forgetting Magnus for a moment. Magnus was on the verge of tears at the heart-warming scene, just then the siblings broke apart and Isabelle smiled at Alec, 'Don't do that again' she hit him in stomach half-heartedly. 'And, Magnus, thank you so much!' she went and hugged the knight now.

'I don't believe my golden eyes.' An arrogant voice rang out.

'Jace, be nice.' Isabelle scolded as she glared at him.

Ignoring her Jace continued, 'Is that really you, Alec?'

'No, I'm some random boy Magnus found who creepily knows all your secrets.' Alec teased making Jace laugh.

'It is you!' Jace exclaimed as he hugged Alec. Pulling back Jace punched him in the arm, 'Don't you dare do that again.' Alec and Magnus laughed because it was so similar to Isabelle, who was glaring at Jace, 'Glad your back, brother.'

Just as Jace had said that, the four heard a scream from the hallway, 'Alec! Alec, where are youuuuu?' the doors burst open and Max charged into the Library, heading straight for Alec, the pair fell over from the impact – despite Max's small, bony stature, he had quite a force – both were laughing.

'D-Did you miss me Alec?' Max chuckled, his brown hair flopped in his eyes and he struggled to push it out, making Alec and the other laugh harder.

'Yes, I missed you the most Max.' Alec confirmed

'Ha. Ha. He missed me most!' Max stuck his tongue out at Izzy and Jace, who stuck their tongues out right back, making Magnus laugh more – he couldn't help it, they were all so comical. 'Who's he?' Max gestured to Magnus.

'This is Magnus, he rescued me _and_ killed the dragon.' Max's mouth fell open in wonder – he loved knights and battles.

'Oh, please. I would have been toast, literally, if it weren't for you Alec.' Magnus added.

'Alec… fought a dragon?' Jace laughed, 'That's so funny!'

'Why? It's true?' Magnus defended

'What is true?' King Robert's voice bellowed into the room, as he and his wife entered. Maryse gasped when she saw Alec and rushed to his side, hugging him tight.

'Alec helped kill a dragon.' Isabelle told him.

Maryse smiled a watery smile at her son, 'I'm so proud of you.' She said before tears fell from here azure eyes, the same as Alec's. Robert hugged his son too. Magnus now felt uncomfortable, King Robert always intimidated him.

'Knight, Isabelle, Maryse! With me.' He made his way to the door, the three called stood stunned, 'Now!' the King roared. Alec looked at Magnus, only to see how pale he had suddenly become, he eyes blank. Isabelle was much the same, Maryse was frowning but, alas, they followed, leaving Alec, Jace and Max alone in the Library.

'What's that about?' Alec inquired, ruffling Max's hair

'Probably the marriage.' Jace responded.

'What?' Alec froze.

'The marriage. Did he not tell you? Judging by your face he didn't. Anyway, in reward for rescuing you, Magnus gets Isabelle's hand in marriage.'

_Isabelle marring Magnus? His Magnus?_ Suddenly the thought was too much for Alec to take and he blacked out, the only comfort was the gold-green eyes he kept seeing in his mind…

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Review are amazing and make my day better! I have like the next three chapters written out so…. Review my flying monkeys!**

**(I didn't mean that in a bad way)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, it made my day before it even started!**

**Do people even read these authors notes? I was wondering if it's just me babbling to myself about nothing, I do that a lot. **

**Anyway, this chapter's thing is...**

'**Black for hunting through the night,**

**For death and mourning the colour's white.**

**Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,**

**And red to call enchantment down.**

**White silk when our bodies burn,**

**Blue banners when the lost return.**

**Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,**

**And to wash away our sins.**

**Grey for the knowledge best untold,**

**Bone for those who never grow old.**

**Saffron Lights the victory march,**

**Green to mend our broken hearts.**

**Silver for the demon towers,**

**And bronze to summon wicked powers.' – Shadowhunters children's rhyme, i.e. Cassandra Clare.**

**(I have a feeling that a lot of green, white and bronze will be worn in City of Heavenly Fire, but not much saffron **** due to Clare's nature of being a life ruiner.)**

**Cassandra Clare owns the characters but the medieval times belong to history, though these are slightly modified to the medieval times in my head – I didn't take history so… please don't shoot me if it is wrong.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

'Now, Magnus because you have proven you are suitable to marry my daughter, and keeping my end of the bargain, I give you my blessing.' The King nodded his approval as he marched towards his desk, the other three remained standing in the middle of the room.

'I'm not marrying him! Father, neither Magnus nor I want to marry each other!' Isabelle yelled, resembling a small child whom didn't get what they wanted. Magnus continued to examine the study they were in, maps hung on the walls and a table had a huge map of Idris with different symbols and figures all over it. There was an uncomfortable looking chair that Robert had now sat on, behind the huge desk.

'However, I have nothing left to offer so Magnus must take that or nothing.' The King bellowed at his daughter.

'How can you be so heartless? Magnus saved Alec's life! And ours because they killed the dragon, how can you give him nothing!' The king looked at his daughter in shock. Her brown eyes blazed with anger and her face was flushed slightly. Her stance was in a defiant pose, she looked right at her father and was all together very intimidating. The father and daughter stood, in a staring contest, daring each other to back down.

'I'm support Isabelle and Magnus, they should marry for love, not position.' Maryse broke the silence. The venom in her voice snapping Magnus from his trance, he was sure Maryse was glaring at her husband.

'Don't start Maryse.'

'I am not going to, I was merely voicing my opinion because it seems to matter so greatly to you.' Maryse countered, the anger clear in her voice and eyes raging like her daughter's. Magnus didn't think he had ever seen such terrifying women in his life, and here he was, stood in a room between two.

'Fine if you wish not to marry then don't marry. The loss is for Magnus though.' The King ignored his wife's comment.

'But that isn't fair. What reward will he get instead?' Isabelle seemed so tenacious about defending him.

'I need to think.' the King snapped at his daughter.

'How about a position on the council, about how we rule Idris?' Maryse asked the knight, blatantly overlooking her husband.

'Maryse! We haven't discus-'

'Oh shut up Robert! I am Queen, I rule this land too! _And_, he has clearly proven his bravery _and_ has made excellent decisions _and_ has brought our son back! Therefore I trust him!' Maryse retorted, Robert looked dazed, it was clearly unusual for the Queen to act like this, 'Magnus, will you take it? The position, I mean? It really would be an honour for us, having such a wonderful person on our council.' Her voice had gone from furious to concern in a matter of seconds.

'Umm…. Sure?' it came out more of a question but Magnus was too afraid of her wrath to say no

The Queen smiled, 'Excellent, Isabelle you may go to your brother and Magnus I suppose you're tired and it is late, so stay the night. Supper will be soon.'

Magnus nodded, a little scared Maryse would yell at him if he refused. Isabelle and Magnus left the room to go back to Alec, they turned many corridors and Magnus was sure they were lost until he came to the familiar door that was the library. It sounded as if Alec and Jace were still in the library, though Max was not, the pair stood outside listening to the conversation.

'Are you okay?' Jace asked Alec.

'Fine.'

'You did just hit your head pretty hard on a stone floor. Something you want to tell me?'

'No, it's just a lot to take in with all the dragon slaying and traveling, bearing in mind I haven't talked to people in five years.'

'It just seemed a little… overdramatic a reaction.'

'My sister, whom last time I saw her was eleven, is getting married to some knight, who rescued me.' Magnus frowned at the 'some knight' it stung his heart. Isabelle must have sensed something as she looked at Magnus, an eyebrow raised.

'He seems a little weird if you ask me.' Jace continued.

'He is quite… bizarre and… unique.'

Magnus feltlike Alec had twisted the knife as well as stabbed him, Alec wasn't even going to defend him. He felt a hand on his arm and looked at the girl beside him, she smiled in understanding. Then burst through the door.

'Right, Jace. I need help with that _thing_.'

'What _thing_?'

'That _thing _I said I needed help with earlier, but you were too lazy to do it and apparently too lazy to remember it!' Isabelle placed her slim hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, 'Come along now, brother!' Jace got up and followed his sister out the room, frowning and shaking his golden head

'Thanks for telling me.' Alec snapped as soon as his siblings had left the room, Magnus saw the tears in his cerulean eyes.

'Telling you what?'

'That you and my sister were engaged.'

'It slipped my mind.'

'Oh, "_it slipped your mind_" did it? Wow.' His normally placid voice dripping in sarcasm

'Alec I-'

'No, because "_it slipped your mind_", my brother told me, and I fainted. Which by the way hurt. A lot. I then had to answer his stupid questions. Magnus, you should have told me!'

'I didn't want to ruin…'

'Ruin what?'

'Ruin, the time we had together. Besides we aren't marrying now, I'm on the council instead.' Magnus felt his own tears threatening to make a break for freedom, his vision blurred and the next thing he knew Alec had taken his arms and guided him to one of the chairs.

'We still have time together.' The Prince whispered.

'We do?' The knight was very close to tears now.

'Of course,' Alec's tone suggest he was silly to think otherwise, 'We just have to be sneaky.'

'Sneaky.' Magnus repeated slowly, not quite understanding.

'Yes, like this.' Alec pressed his lips to Magnus' and he lost his odious and fecund thoughts to the feeling of Alec kissing him. It eradicated his doubt and anger. He felt Alec's arms around his waist, encircling him with warmth. He smiled as they pulled away. 'I'm glad you aren't marrying her.' Alec whispered in his ear, resting his head on Magnus' shoulder.

'Why?'

'Because, though as impossible as it seems,' Alec paused as a familiar blush spread on his face, 'I want to marry you.' Magnus beamed even brighter. They were going to be okay, the thing he didn't know was that good things never last…

**A/N: Okay, what did you think? I updated so quick because I had already written it and your reviews mad me more motivated, so thank you! I personally, liked writing for Maryse in this, I actually like her. But not Robert, never Robert.**

**Oh, and another question, Does anyone read these author's notes? (if you didn't read the top one I asked it there too) And, sorry it is short compared to the mammoth notes I put…**

**Okay thank you my Warlocks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I was going to update yesterday, but, I have good reason: I was recovering from Catching Fire. Oh. My. Goodness. I think the film was really close to the book and there were a few bits that they couldn't do, but oh my goodness! And, if you haven't read the book it till makes sense. I loved it and personally thought it was better than the first. I went to see it with Notsa (not her real name – it is in code, don't try to break it, it is a complex code) and she loved it also. I feel the need to reread the books for the sixth time -_-**

**Anyway.**

**This chapter's thing is...**

**Anatidaephobia – fear that somehow, somewhere a duck is watching you**

**^ *cough, cough Will Herondale cough, cough***

**Sorry if you have that fear… at least you now know the name :D**

**Onth withth theth storyth!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was two weeks since Alec had returned. Two long weeks, Alec and Magnus of secret meetings and stolen kisses. It helped that during council meetings, Alec had to attend –being the next heir -to offer his thoughts, so they always managed a quick kiss or glance when no one was looking. However, it had been two long weeks of avoiding his sister, Magnus had told Alec, on the night of their first argument (**A/N: Last Chapter**), that he thought Izzy had guessed to how they felt about each other. But Alec had been doing well up at avoiding his tenacious sister up to till now, that was.

'There you are! I swear you've been avoiding me!' Izzy exclaimed as Alec entered the Training Room – because there was no guards the family (and the servants) all trained so they could defend each other, as did the villagers. Alec froze because that's exactly what he had been doing – avoiding her. 'Thought so, Alec, how could you avoid me? Why?' he saw the hurt in her eyes.

'I'm sorry Izzy, but we both know why.'

'Because you thought I'd be disgusted or think of you differently because you're gay?' Alec, I would never, ever do that. Please, give me some credit. I can be shallow, but not that shallow.'

'I'm sorry, I just thought you'd be horrified with me or tell our parents.'

'Alec, I would never tell them, that's your decision.'

'Thank you.'

'So, how is our knight?' Izzy raised an eyebrow. Alec blushed.

'I-I h-haven't seen much of him.' He blushed

'Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are a horrible liar.'

'I'm sorry and I will make it up to you.'

'Good, I'll write a list of what you can do.'

'Excuse me?'

'Of what you can do. To make it up to me.' Isabelle laughed as she glided across the room to the weapons section. _Great, just great_, was all Alec thought

Apparently, Izzy's list wasn't as long as Alec had originally thought. As he read the piece of paper again. All that was written was:

* * *

'_Isabelle Lightwood's list of things Alec Lightwood can do to make up the fact he didn't tell her of his relationship with a very attractive (and sequined) knight, whom rescued him from an evil dragon:_

_- Cover for her when she sneaks out (because Jace is rubbish at it)_

_- Tell her all the details, Yes, dear brother, ALL!_

_- Do her chores for a month _

_- Call Isabelle 'My wonderful sister, whom is so beautiful and amazing' and kiss the ground she walks on_

_P.S Alec, don't you dare bother trying to avoid Isabelle because she will find you and she will make you an even longer list of demands._

_P.P.S You will not like those demands, Isabelle promises you that. And Isabelle always keeps her promises._

_Love your darling sister, Isabelle Lightwood! xx'_

* * *

Yes, she had written about herself in the third person. Alec stood laughing too himself at his sister's vanity. That's why he didn't hear his brother approach.

'What are you laughing at, then?' Jace pretty much shouted in Alec's ear making him jump and simultaneously punch Jace in the stomach.

'Oh, sorry! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!' Alec yelled and rushed towards the hunched over boy who was gasping for air.

A couple of minutes later Jace had recovered, 'Blooming heck, you can sure throw a punch. Remind me not to get on your wrong side, Alec. Gee. And, you never answered my question, what are you laughing at?'

'A note.'

'A love note?

'No!' Alec blurted flushing bright red, 'From Izzy, a list of demands for getting on her good side, because I've avoided her.'

'Good luck with that. Did she write in third person again?'

'Yes.'

'She always does, I think it is meant to prove her point but it makes her seem so…'

'I know.'

'I did actually have something to tell you. Robert wants to see you in his battle-planning room.'

'Oh dear, I think I'll need more luck with that, than with Izzy.'

'Good luck.' Jace laughed and carried on his journey wincing from the blow he just received, leaving a slightly scared Alec in the eerie hallway.

Entering the room, Alec gulped down his sudden paroxysm to flee, he continued into the gloomy room and felt the familiar chill creep into his bones. That was his main reason he wasn't overly fond of the stone castle: it was always cold. But now, now, the key reason was because he couldn't be with Magnus.

He was surprised to see two other people stood there next to his father. But there, beside his father stood a petite girl with a mass of curling red hair framing her small pale face and illuminating her emerald-green eye. And next to her a clearly older, and slightly taller, version of the girl, presumably her mother, she had the same eyes but her hair was a shade darker and slightly longer. The woman was clearly examining him, which added to his uncomfortable feeling and his desire to run away.

'Alec, son, meet your bride-to-be. Princess Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern.'

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I'm sorry, it had to happen! Tell me what you think! I do love all your reviews and feedback. And, I just realised that Clary and Jocelyn were in the prologue as peasants…. Please ignore it and I will get about changing it. I'm sorry.**

**And, I feel like I don't involve you enough, so, any suggestions for what can happen? I do have the basic story but I'll be happy to add anything anyone wants in it. **

**Thank you, tributes! **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, I am sorry I haven't updated. It feels like years, but I guess it was days. I have just been feeling down and mardy. So, to try and cheer everyone up I think I'll post. That and that if I didn't today I wouldn't till next week – I'm going to London for the day to see The Phantom Of The Opera (:D epppppp!) so I'll be very tired on Sunday. **

**This chapter's thingy is…..**

**There is nothing to writing. **

**All you do is sit down at a**

**Typewriter and bleed. – Ernest Hemingway – courtesy of Magnus Glitter Bane Alec (she seems nice and writes amazing stories – seriously you need to read them) **

**On with the story**

* * *

Chapter 12

Alec gawked at the miniature girl beside him. She was tiny, it must have looked ridiculous having such a tall boy and a small girl next to each other. Her 5'2" compared to his 6'6" She looked up at him with a blank stare, craftily hiding her emotions.

'Clarissa!' The woman muttered to the girl.

'I am Princess Clarissa, it is a pleasure to meet you.' Though her tone implied it was not.

'Clarissa!' the woman yelled louder in outrage.

'Why don't we let them get to know each other as we discuss the details Jocelyn?' The King smiled though it didn't reach his eyes.

'Do you want me to get mother?'

'No. Alec just go.'

'Are you sur-'

'Yes!' His father barked cutting off his sentence, supporting Alec's theory that his mother did not know this was happening. So, Alec nodded leading Clarissa out of the room, still in her stoic mask. The pair walked to the garden and Clarissa visibly relaxed.

'Call me Clary, '_Clarissa_',' She mocked her mother's tone when she said her full name, 'is far too tiresome.' Her voice was now lively and full of energy.

'I prefer Alec instead of '_Alexander_'. It is too long and boring.'

Clary nodded, her eyes instead of blank had a liveliness about them. Surprisingly her little legs kept match with Alec's long strides quite easily, 'I understand. Life being a future heir is difficult.'

'Isn't that the truth.' Alec agreed.

'I suppose we should get to know each other if we're spending _all of eternity together_. _Holy matrimony_ and all that.' Her voice dropped to monotone when she spoke the '_all of eternity together_' and '_holy matrimony' _

'Gah! Don't remind me, and no offense. But, I don't want to marry you.'

'Eurgh! Me either. I already have a certain someone, who isn't you.'

_Me too_ Alec sighed thinking of Magnus.

'I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?'

'What?' Alec blushed at having said that out loud.

'Whom you want to marry.'

'I cannot.'

'Ohhhh, a secret relationship, eh?' Clary smiled and nudged Alec's arm with a bony elbow.

'You could say that.' Clary stopped and looked at him, curiosity and wonder in her eyes, 'What?'

'I'm just curious as to whom stole '_The Courageous Prince, Alexander Gideon Lightwood's'_ heart, is all'

'As I am curious as to whom stole _The Lovely Princess Clarissa Adele Fairchild-Morgenstern's_ heart.' They continued walking through the sunny garden.

'So you _have_ heard of me, by your reaction I could not tell.'

'Of course, being stuck for five years, with a cantankerous dragon that loves to gossip did have some benefits.' Clary laughed at this.

'I suppose I was not described as the fair maiden I am.'

'No, Camille thought you were a '_winy brat who just needs a slap'_ though that could be any of my siblings'

'Wow. She sure did hate everyone.'

'Yes, she did.'

'Nice try Alec,'

'Hmmm?'

'Trying to distract me from the task at hand. I will find who has a special place in your heart, be warned.'

'As will I find out yours.'

'Fortunately I am very good at keeping secrets.' She laughed but Alec could sense the under-laying fear.

'But if it is whom I think, then he isn't good at keeping secrets.'

Clary looked at Alec her eyes wide in dread the rest of her face nonchalant. They continued the walk in silence.

* * *

Magnus was sat at the usual point he met Alec, in the tree halfway between the castle and the village of Idris. He heard the crunch of foot against ground as Alec approached. There was something about meeting in the dead of night for a forbidden love, that Magnus adored. Maybe it was the adrenalin, the fear of getting caught, or the excitement to then run away. This had happened before, by a random villager wandering the night, he had heard voices and gone to see what it was, Magnus and Alec had been caught but luckily managed to run away without being discovered. Magnus smiled at the memory.

'What are you smiling about? I only just got here.' A familiar voice spoke up to Magnus, he looked down into the blue depths of Alec's eyes, sparkling on the moonlight.

'Catch me Alec.' Magnus called down to him as he launched himself off the branch, fully trusting Alec to catch him. And he did. Magnus flew gracefully into Alec's awaiting arms which then wrapped around his lithe stature as if to ground him from flying again.

'I will always catch you Magnus.' Alec confirmed and Magnus kissed him. He loved being with Alec even if it was just in secret. When they pulled away they were breathless, 'I have to tell you something.'

'What is it, my love?' Magnus stroked Alec's cheek. Looking at the worry lines around his precious face, 'I can see it has been troubling you.'

'Just promise you won't be mad.'

'I could never be mad at you, my prince.'

'N-not at me, Oh Magnus stop. I cannot concentrate if you continue.' Magnus stopped caressing the boy's cheek, 'I-I… uh… I'

'What is it Alec? It surely can't be so bad.'

_Oh it is. _Alec thought, 'I… I'm engaged.'

Magnus raised an eyebrow, 'To whom? If this is a proposal, you're messing it up big time.'

'No, it isn't unfortunately. And to Princess Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern.'

'What! That little runt is no way near good enough for you! She is too short and urgh!'

'Thanks, I guess Magnus. You know I didn't propose to her. It has been arranged, by Robert and Jocelyn.'

'I did guess, is she awful?'

'Clary, no. She knows there is someone who has my heart, she just doesn't know whom. I think I know who has her heart.'

'Well, if her little freckled nose is poking in on our business then we best not meet for a while, until she leaves. I can't lose you.'

'Magnus, I don't think I can bare not to see you. I love you so much.' Alec's words made Magnus' stomach dissolve into butterflies.

'And I you, Alec, and I love you.' They sealed their confessions of love with a kiss, so slow but full of passion to show their feelings,

'Who do you think has her heart?' Magnus mused later.

'I'm not too sure but I think it is Jace.'

'Wonder Boy, eh?'

'Wonder Boy? And well, he's nice to… erm… look at.'

'Alexander!' Magnus gawped at the boy beside him, 'Your own adoptive brother!'

'What! It never went anywhere and I'm over it because I have you.'

Magnus couldn't help the smile this brought to his face, he looked at Alec who was blushing furiously. _It looked funny_, Magnus thought, because the moon illuminated his pale skin and darkened his black hair, ultimately bringing out his cerulean eyes only to be accompanied by a scarlet blush. _Funny and adorable but damn irresistible_. Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec, further enhancing his blush. They remained that way till the early hour of the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? **

**Again sorry for the long wait, I was unmotivated and feeling melancholy (sad). **

**Anyway, I love to hear what you think. Plus it is great motivation.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Writer's Message: I changed my 'Author's Note' to 'Writer's Message' because it seems more original. **

**Anyway, I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read/is reading this! Thank you soooooooooooo much! It means so much, as do reviews and follows/favourites so thank you!**

**I'm sorry this was a long wait (it seems like forever) but, I want to ask a question: should I start writing another Malec fanfic? I have the basic ideas in my head, I just need a name and to type some up (it's written on paper) I was wondering who would read it…**

**Also, I combined two chapters here to make it longer, because otherwise it was very short.**

**Disclaimer: the characters are Cassandra Clare's.**

**Nevertheless, this chapter's thing is….**

**Tears are the words the heart can't express – Gerard Way**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

'Let me in now, or the Angel help you!' The yell shattered the Knight's day of rest, as they continued hammering his door, 'Magnus! Let me in…. Right, that's it! I'll force my way in!' He yawned as he padded to the door and abruptly opened it. Causing the guest, mid-knock to fall forwards into his arms.

'What do you want, Isabelle?' He grumbled as the princess stood up tidied her clothes, rumpled from the fall.

'To speak to you. So let me in.'

'The magic words.'

'Magnus Bane is such a courageous knight and I look up to him and his sequinned battle armour. I also envy his hair that always looks amazing, no matter what.'

'Very good, you may enter. Though please would have e sufficient.' Magnus stepped aside as Isabelle marched inside and straight to his kitchen.

'I'm hungry, please may I have some food?' she called down the hall as Magnus shut the door.

'Sure help yourself!' Magnus called as he entered the kitchen to find Isabelle eating some bread. They sat in silence for five minutes before Magnus broke the silence, 'You wanted to talk to me?'

'Ah, yes.'

'About..?'

'Alec. Clary, maybe Simon. But mostly the ball.'

'The ball?'

'Yes, the ball for Alec and Clary's engagement, tonight.' Her voice was monotone.

'Oh.'

'So…?'

'So..?'

'So, how are we stopping this?' Isabelle slammed her hand on the table, her eyes blazing, voice full of emotion, Magnus marvelled at how she had changed from no emotion to full-on anger, _seems to be a Lightwood thing_ he concluded thinking how similar the girl was to her mother.

'How are we stopping this? Isabelle, we can't. Don't you get it? Since Alec told me a week ago I've wanted nothing more than to stop this, but I can't.'

'The Angel! Why _can't_ you?'

'Because, that would require Alec telling your parents and he doesn't want too.' Magnus's face was stoic but his eyes conveyed the hurt he felt, 'And I'm not pushing him too. Before you start.'

'Oh, Alec can go and grow a pair! He has to tell our parents eventually. Besides Clary doesn't want to marry him either, she's too goo-goo eyes and besotted over Jace. So, she definitely doesn't want to marry Alec. This is why I'm here, because honey, this is heading for an ugly train wreck and I, personally, don't want to see it.' Her un-ladylike behaviour made Magnus laugh and he took another look at the raven-haired girl before him and saw a determined sister ready to defend and save her brother. He smiled, Alec was lucky to have her

* * *

'Alec?' Clary knocked gently on her _fiancée's_ door, it was the night of their party. She heard no reply so pushed the door open a little. She saw Alec with a towel around his slim muscled waist, she had to admit he was very attractive when you got past the scowl and icy exterior. That was when she the scars all along his back. They were a range of colours from red to white, but it made Clary want to be sick, not from the scars but at the pain he must have felt to get them.

'Alec!' she burst through the door, he spun around rapidly, eyes wide. On his torso were matching scars, 'Alec what happened?'

'Clary! What the hell?' his face reddened from his anger as he scrambled to cover his chest.

'I knocked, you didn't answer. I didn't mean to intrude.'

'Please, get out!'

'Alec, I'm sorry, I-I… the s-sca-'

'Clary get out please.' Alec's eyes were full of pleading, and she could see how uncomfortable it was for him, so she nodded and turned on her heel and marched away. Wanting badly to forget what she had seen.

It was a little later when Alec had found her again, after he had calmed down, in the library. Sat on one of the chairs and book open in her lap, but she wasn't reading it, too busy staring into the fire, 'I'm sorry,' she said as she lifted her gaze, tears in her emerald eyes.

'It's okay.'

'But, it isn't! The sca-'

'It is, they were from my time with Camille, when I wouldn't cooperate with her demands.'

'Alec, I'm so sorry.'

'Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault, it was that dragons and I think I got my revenge because now she's dead.'

'It's just awful that you had to go through that.'

'I knew what would happen when I volunteered.' He simply replied, nonchalant, 'But, you can't tell anyone. No one knows.'

'Okay, I promise.' Alec took her hand and helped her out of the chair. She smiled shyly sensing that she shouldn't press further about his scars, but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about it.

'You look lovely.' Alec complimented her. And she did. She wore an emerald dress with gold lace along the bodice and top of the arms. It was elegant. Her red curls were left natural and cascaded down her back, almost reaching her thin waist. The combination brought out her green eyes.

'Thank you. Izzy helped me. And you look nice too.' She complemented him, the dark blue velvety fabric brought out his blue eyes.

'Thank you, Izzy helped me too. Because, I '_know nothing of fashion' _and I'd disgrace you all.' Clary laughed and smiled, 'Ready for the ball?'

'No, but when will we ever be?' was Clary's reply. So, together the left the library, ready to face their _engagement_ party.

* * *

Magnus was sat at a table alone, when they entered. First Jace, Isabelle and Max, then King Robert and Queen Maryse along with Queen Jocelyn and King Lucian. And then Alexander and Clarissa. Clary looked lovely in an emerald dress that brought out her eyes and hair, but it was Alec that caught his gaze. The shade of the fabric of his Prince Uniform (**A/N: I don't know its name – didn't take History for GCSE**) it was a dark blue which made his lighter blue eyes standout and complimented his pale skin and black hair. Magnus tore his gaze from Alec and saw Isabelle looking directly at him, she slightly shook her head, and he sighed theatrically making her smile. It wasn't soon after that she came over.

'Sat moping are we?' Magnus looked at the girl, she wore a long red dress that was surprisingly quite plain, the only detail the gold lace around her chest and top of her arms. Her hair was held up by pins and then curls poured down her back.

'Yes, and you look stunning, Isabelle.' She smiled at the praise.

'I know that! But, that's not why I came over here to this depressing little corner.'

'Thanks, I guess.'

'Ready?'

'Ready for what?'

'To start the plan.'

'Isabelle, it's pointless.' Isabelle was no longer watching Magnus, but watching her brother dance with his fiancée, Magnus watched too.

'Nothing is ever pointless, Magnus, I thought you knew that.'

* * *

'So…. Enjoying our ball?' Clary said as they were pushed to the dance floor.

'No. Not at all. How about you?' Alec muttered. The last thing he wanted was to be dancing with Clary, he had seen Magnus sad alone in the corner and he wanted nothing more than to go to him.

'Nada, Negative, Zilch.'

'Well, I suppose they want us to dance.' Alec spoke quietly, looking towards their parents. They took the dancing pose and started to move in time with the music.

'I hate dancing, mainly because I can't.'

'What do you mean you've got to be better than m-'Alec stopped speaking, 'Owww!'

'Oh the Angel! I'm sorry, told you I couldn't dance.' Clary apologised about stepping on his foot, 'I'm a danger to others.'

'It's fine.' The music picked up then and Alec twirled Clary she almost hit another couple who glared at them both, but Clary was laughing too hard to care. They continued the dance and ended up crashing into people and stepping on feet the whole time. It was clear they couldn't dance. Finally the song was over and the pair fled the dance floor laughing, much to everyone else's relief. Alec looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes watching him, Jace's face (**A/N: ha-ha that rhymes**) was composed and stoic but his eyes couldn't hide the hurt and jealousy he felt. It was then Alec knew for definite that Clary's love was not unrequited, he felt horrible because he hadn't noticed the hurt he was causing his brother being too wrapped up in his own problems. He then thought about the pain he was causing Magnus and then he knew. He knew, he had to tell his parents and stop the marriage before it truly began. There was only way to stop this train wreck.

'What's wrong?' Clary asked when she had stopped laughing, 'You look like someone died.'

'I think I know how to stop this.' He gestured to them.

'The marriage?'

'Yes.'

'Let's do it.'

'Well, it isn't something you can really help with.'

'Nonsense, this is _our_ problem and _we_ are friends, which means _we _work together.' Alec looked at the tiny girl is disbelief.

'You won't think us friends when you know what I've got to do'

'You're not going to murder me, are you?' He saw the amusement in her jade eyes.

'No, no killing or death is involved for anyone, though I may be disowned. Now, go dance with me brother,' he saw the shock in her eyes, 'I won't tell.'

'Thank you, if you need me come and get me. You know, emotional support and whatnot' ' she started through the crowd before turning back, 'And, Alec, I think I'll surprise you, it cannot be _that_ bad. '

_Oh, you wouldn't believe it,_ was the young prince's thought as he watched the princess disappear into the crowd.

* * *

'Izzy.' Isabelle whipped her head around to look for who had called her name, 'Izzy!' the hiss grew louder, 'Isabelle Lightwood look down!' she was surprised to find her brother's head peeking out from under the buffet table.

'Alec? What are you doing?'

'Just get down!'

So stupidly the princess did what her eldest brother said, she crawled under the table – which wasn't easy in that dress.

'What do you want, Alec?'

'Support.'

'What?'

'Support, I'm going to tell our parents. I nee-'

'By. The. Angel! Alec, really?' she waited for a nod of confirmation before continuing, 'No! No, I better stop Magnus!' She began getting out from under the table

'What?' Alec followed his sister, 'What have you planned?'

'Long story, very funny, but not if it happens. He may be a little drunk.'

'Isabelle are you an idiot? What did you say to him?' They were now gliding across the ballroom

'Just, that he may want a drink to relax and that we should commence our plan. Then, he insisted he would do the other plan, I thought I managed to convince him not to but-' She came to an abrupt halt

'But…?'

'He isn't here!' she spun around to face her brother.

'Split up, get Clary and Jace to help too, if you see them.'

'What do I tell them?'

'That he's about to do something foolish and we need to stop him. I will tell them about me and him once we find him.'

'Alec, I just want to say I'm proud of you.' She hugged him quickly, 'Now, let's split up! And find that knight!'

* * *

**Writer's Message: For those who read only the bottom Notes, then…**

**I want to ask a question: should I start writing another Malec fanfic? I have the basic ideas. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter and the other fic, please! **

**And, I'll put the links to Clary and Izzy's dresses on my profile.**

**Thank you my Shadowhunters!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, I thought I would just take a moment to say, I'm just about to upload a Malec Christmas One Shot called 'Under The Mistletoe' **_**and**_** the first chapter of 'The Warlock's Servant' – a new Malec fanfic I'm going to start – as you can see I'm a little obsessed with them….**

**All Characters are Cassandra Clare's **

**This chapter's thing is….**

'**The more you read the more things you know. The more that you learn the more places you go' – Dr. Seuss**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

'Clarissa! Jace!' the dancing couple heard their names but chose to ignore it.

'Just ignore it, Clary. She'll go away.' Jace whispered in the slight girl's ear, he was too busy basking in the euphoric feeling of dancing with his love.

'Somehow, I doubt that. It is Isabelle after all.' The red head replied.

'I will not go away Jace! And unless you want that pretty little face of yours too be seriously disfigured so no one – not even the trolls – want you. I suggest you come here. Now!' Isabelle was seething with rage, Jace knew his little sister meant every word she said so he complied immediately, pulling Clary with him.

'What do you want?' he snapped

'Your help, to find a slightly drunk knight who is about to do something terribly stupid and we have to stop him.'

'Why can't you get Alec to help?' Jace frowned.

'Because he's already looking, dingbat!' Isabelle hissed, 'Now, split up and look for Magnus.' She announced before flouncing off to do exactly that.

'Let's dance again.' Jace smiled seductively at Clary, hoping she would melt like the other girls did.

'No.' She stated stubbornly, clearly wise to his charming ways, that or she completely missed them. Judging by her expression she was angry and disappointed making him believe she knew his goal.

'No?'

'Yes, I said no. You can go dance but I'm going to help my friends.' Clary pushed past the prince impatiently and disappeared into the crowd. Jace was left stunned but with a smile on his lips, she really was something.

* * *

'Magnus?' Alec hissed into the night. He had left Izzy and hopefully Jace and Clary to look there and had headed straight for the balcony. He couldn't see anyone but he stepped out further into the icy bite of the night air. He trudged along the terrace, as the chill of the night began surrounding the boy, licking his exposed face and hands. 'Magnus Bane? Where are you?' he spoke louder but the only reply was the slamming of the door he had entered. He spun around to the sound, wide-eyed, but the only thing he saw was darkness.

'Magnus if that is you, then this isn't funny.' He heard a hiss close to his ears and whirled around again to nothing. He decided he was being silly letting his mind scare him so he tiptoed back to the only door on the veranda, back to the party, back to safety. He placed a hand on the chilled handle of the door trying to pull it open only to find it wouldn't budge.

'Oh no you don't. _Lover Boy_.' The snide voice jeered in his ear causing Alec to freeze, he felt himself being pushed and soon his face met the castle wall. Luckily he turned his head at the last second so instead of getting a broken nose, he got a cut cheek and possibly a black eye. A stinging sensation under his eye made him wince in pain as he felt his warm blood run down his face, he was then jerked backwards, turned then slammed into the wall again, hitting his head. He blinked slowly, his vision clouded but he could see the gleam of white hair and black eyes glaring at him. As he felt a cool knife being held to his throat. It reminded him of a few weeks ago, when he had been threatening Magnus. He laughed slightly, in his head, at the memory.

'Shut up. _Lover boy_.' The captor snarled.

'W-what… d-do… you w-want? Alec struggled to get out – he was winded.

'Hmm, you see I cannot tell you that, nor can I tell you who I am,' Alec guessed the boy to be around the same age as him, maybe a little younger, 'But, I came to give you a message. An important one.'

'W-what messssage?' Alec gasped as the knife held tighter against his neck.

'I said shut up,' The boy's eyes were cold, like whirlpools of darkness, 'the message, lover bo-'

'Why d-do you call me that?' Alec blurted.

'Shut up. The message, is that: stay away from _your knight_, it's disgusting. They shouldn't let your kind ever rule this Kingdom.' The boy snarled, words full of venom, 'You have been warned.' And with that the boy took the knife away from Alec's neck and just as the prince was about to act he was hit in the head and fell to the ground as the white-haired boy vanished into the night.

* * *

Magnus had decided he'd had enough of the stupid party and the stupid prince who wouldn't acknowledge him, let alone tell anyone about them. So he decided that he would just disappear and go for a walk, it's not like Alec would notice anyway. And by walk, it was more like a stagger due to his drunken state, he had had one drink to numb his pain. But, that had only made it worse, so he had another that then led to another, and another, and another. He blamed Isabelle, of course, for had she not talked to him, and if she had ignored him like her eldest brother, he wouldn't have thought to drink. He continued his stumble.

'What the hell are you doing?' a voice was filled with fury.

'Tellllling thessssse plantssss of A-alec and I.' Magnus replied, 'Soooo, K-king Rob-Robo, I am ssssseeeing your sssson. D-deal with it.' He told the rose bush with emotion and also trying to make Isabelle laugh.

'Do you realise how long we've looked for you?' She whisper-yelled as Isabelle marched over to him.

'Meeee?' He exclaimed loudly, as he burst into a fit of drunken giggles, he stumbled forward, nearly falling flat on his face but Isabelle caught him just in time. She laughed at his drunken stupor.

'The Angel, Magnus. How much have you drunk?'

'A foowwwww.'

'A few?' Magnus mumbled still in her arms

'I la-lost count afffffter fff-five.' He started hiccupping as they heard hurried steps behind them.

'We can explain, as you can see the intoxicated state he has gotten himself into, I was merely helpi-'Isabelle started to say.

'It's Alec!' the person panted. Magnus stood up then and Isabelle turned to see Clary's red curls and worried green eyes, 'He's been hurt!'

'What?' Magnus seemed to have sobered up from shock.

'Alec, he's been hurt.' She repeated, the panic clear on the sister's and lover's faces.

'Alec. My Alec?' Magnus repeated, 'Alec Gideon Lightwood? Alec?'

Clary simply nodded and grabbed both their hands and led them to the boy….

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say, the thing with the white-haired boy broke my heart to write I took it pretty much from City Of Glass, but that's his character, I didn't create him. I hate homophobes. End of. **

**Apart from that, what did you think? **

**And now to upload the other two stories mentioned at the top ^ **

**Au revoir ****mes****choux! (I think that's right, don't quote me on it – french isn't my strongest)**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for not updating I've been busy with 'The Warlock's Servant' I'm sorry. And I'm sorry this is so shirt but I didn't know where to go next with this…. **

**All Characters are Cassandra Clare's**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

'Alec!' Izzy exclaimed as she rushed to his bedside next to Jace. Clary had taken them to the infirmary wing in the castle, 'Oh. The Angel! Is he okay?'

'What happened?' Magnus mumbled, frozen in the doorway

'We don't know, we just found him unconscious on the balcony.' Clary told him, they watched a Jace consoled his now weeping sister.

'Is he okay?'

'He seems okay, the only injury is the graze on his cheek, the slight cut against his neck and Jace said there were some bruises. Apart from that he should be fine, if he wakes up, that is.'

Magnus didn't respond, just stood debating inside whether he should go or not. His gaze was locked on the poor boy.

'Magnus. Magnus, go to him.' the knight shot her a puzzled look, she smiled slightly before replying, 'I know, don't worry you're secret is safe with me, Jace will be clueless.' And with that Magnus found himself by Alec's other side, holding the boy's hand tightly.

* * *

'Your Highness , your son is hurt.' Clary informed the queen who just looked at her like she was an idiot.

'Mum! Alec has been hurt!' Jace said, dropping all formalities.

Maryse shot up off her throne and marched out of the room keeping her head up and her face stoic, Clary and Jace trailed behind her. As soon as they left the ballroom and the prying eyes of the kingdom, she turned to Jace, her face contorted in worry

'Is he okay? What happened? Where is he?' Maryse was nearly in tears

'He'll be fine.' Jace hugged her then took her hand and lead her down the hall, Clary nearly crying at the heart-warming scene following behind.

* * *

'Alec, you hear me?' Magnus asked the unconscious boy, he was alone now because Izzy had to leave. 'You have to wake you. I can't lose you, you're too important to me. Alec I t-think, I l-love you.' Magnus felt tears fall down his cheek.

'Is that true?' Magnus jerked his head in the direction of the voice, 'Do you love my son?'

Magnus' jaw dropped as he saw the queen stood, eyes watering, 'Yes. I do.'

'Oh, Magnus!' Maryse cried as she gracefully reached his side, she pulled him into a warm hug, 'He couldn't have found anyone better.'

Magnus then allowed himself to cry, as Maryse hugged him tightly, he truly felt at home and accepted, the only thing that could be better was if Alec would wake up….

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what did you think? **

**Please don't hate me because of the shortness… ****I'm sorry.**

**Goodbye!**


	17. Chapter 16

**W/M: I'm sorry for not updating for a while and again, this one is short. And afterwards I'm going to go hide and write a long chapter. **

**This chapter's thing: **

'_**I bet you say that to all the boys who finance your international travel' – Augustus Waters – John Green – The Fault in Our Stars  
**_**^ I cried and laughed so much at the book, aw. **

**Anyway… happy reading *runs away quickly***

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Alec vaguely heard murmuring around him, he just couldn't understand the words, too content with the warm darkness currently overpowering him.

'Alec!'

He heard his name loud and clear, from where though he couldn't tell. He drifted into the darkness to where he thought he heard the familiar voice. See, in his half-conscious state he couldn't remember a lot.

'I can't lose you.'

Alec felt a wave of love at the desperation in the voice. It was so familiar, yet so unfamiliar.

'Alec… I l-love you.'

The boy in question, gasped at this as he felt his heart swell with joy, but also the guilt he didn't know who it was, at least now he saw a green-gold light far off in the distance. He began gliding to it, unaware of what it would lead to….

* * *

Magnus never left Alec's side, not now Maryse would argue with Robert when he tried to move the knight. Isabelle usually stayed too but she had to maintain her normal image to, as dis all the Lightwoods, to show the Kingdom of Idris they were strong. Jocelyn and Luke had returned to their kingdom – Mundane Kingdom – but left Clary because she was engaged to the unconscious boy (that and she wanted to stay).

'Alec, Alec. You have to come back or I will go _normal_ with worry.' Magnus sighed.

'It's true, he's not wearing an ounce of glitter.' Jace said but there was no emotion in his voice. The normally golden boy was a dull, grey-gold colour. He barely left Alec wither, and he never questioned why Magnus stayed.

'Already, I'm going sane, it's horrendous!' Jace managed a small smile at Magnus' dramatics. But then they noticed something. Alec. His blue full lips were moving in a fast rhythm, but his body was freezing and still. They looked at each other, showing the concern as one called for a nurse.

* * *

'Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You took your time.' a friendly voice called.

'Where are you?' He called into the light, he looked everywhere in the light but couldn't see anything.

'Here.' The voice now had a form to join to, a woman, she had pale skin that was marked with burns and cuts, long black hair that reached her waist covering her downturned head. She was wearing black rags that looked like they had been burnt, she lifted her head, her face distorted with scars but two crimson eyes, glinted at Alec. He assumed she was pretty before she had been burnt, she smiled her face contorted into an ugly mess. 'What a pretty boy you are.'

'Why am I here?'

'You're dead, dear.'

'What?'

'Dead, deceased, departed, lifeless, gone.'

'But, my family and…'

'See, you've already forgotten him.' The woman laughed, sounding like a child.

'Where am I? Heaven or Hell?'

'Neither. You're stuck in the middle, like me, bound to earth until something releases you.'

'But I don't want to die.'

'Dear, you don't normally get to pick. But, I can offer you a deal.'

'A deal?'

'Yes. You can go back to earth if...'

'No.'

The girl looked at him in disbelief, scarlet eyes blazing 'No, you don't even know if what I want.'

'Nor, do I wish to. It'll be bad anyway.' He saw the woman's anger grow as her eyes blazed her hair lifted and were set on fire, as was her dress.

'You will regret this Alexander! I curse you! You will never be able to love, you will hate everyone you loved!' The woman screamed and began laughing before Alec was pushed out of the light and began falling, forced to listen to her screams as she combusted...

* * *

**W/M: Okay, I'm sorry…**

**What do you think?**

**I'm going to go and hide behind a shield now…**


	18. Chapter 17

**W/M: Okay, we're coming to the end of this story. So I will focusing on it more – so I can get it finished. I know a lot of you were mad that the curse happened. So, I'm sorry, that's what happens when I listen to Disney Villain songs whilst writing! Okay! This is quite a sad chapter…**

**This chapter's thing:**

**So many books so little time – Frank Zappa  
It is so true**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

'Alec?' the boy vaguely heard his name being called, as he opened his eyes. 'Oh my goodness! You're awake!'

Alec turned his head to the side and saw a man._ Magnus_, he thought and began to smile.

'Magnus.' Alec mumbled as he sat up

'Alec!' Magnus cried as he hugged Alec, letting his tears fall, but these were tears of joy. 'I missed you I'm sorry, I love you so much. I'm so sorry.'

'It's fine,' Alec said as he pulled away to look in the familiar gold-green eyes, 'I-I love you too.' Magnus grinned and leant down pressing their lips together. That was when it happened. Alec felt his heart go cold, as the warmth of love was pushed out. His adoring gaze turned into a venomous glare. He pushed Magnus away.

'Get away from me!' he yelled at Magnus. 'I don't want to hurt you!' his loving side was fighting the curse as hard as it could, he jumped up and ran to the corner of the room.

'Alec, I don't understand?' The knight said as he got up from his chair, he made the mistake of going to Alec's side, only to be clawed at, he backed away cautiously, seeing the hatred and fear in Alec's eyes. Alec stalked his way across the room following Magnus. The confusion and slight fear in the gold-green eyes made Alec smile, but this smile was full of malevolence and hatred. _No! Stop! What are you doing? _A voice in Alec screamed, too bad this Alec blocked it out.

Magnus looked at this thing that was clearly not Alec. Alec was sweet sensitive and kind, loving and compassionate not this hate filled being in front of him. Those blue eyes he loved so dearly were full of loathing. Magnus stood up straight, refusing to give in to this _imposter. _

'Get out and leave me alone!' Alec yelled. He raised a hand to punch Magnus, tears coming from his eyes as he fought not to hurt the one he loved the most, he couldn't control himself. He released the punch, managing at the last minute to hit the wall, he screamed in pain as his hand shattered. Holding his broken hand, Alec leapt to the other side of the room, screaming for Magnus to get out. Except his words were mangled and garbled due to his tears and cries of pain. Magnus hesitantly stepped closer to the boy, but knowing he couldn't help at the moment he left the room, tears running down his cheeks.

'I h-heard shouting. I wasn't eavesdropping! I-I….' Isabelle stammered as Magnus ran into her. Her warm brown eyes were puffy and red, she looked thinner and older. 'Magnus? What happened?' Magnus tried to explain but he was too shocked so all he could do was cry, Isabelle stepped forward and hugged him. Comforting him until he could calm down enough to explain: the love of his life had tried to kill him.

* * *

It was later that afternoon, when Alec had stopped feeling pain did he hear a knock at the door.

'Go away!' He shouted, not wanting to hurt anyone else. When Magnus left, Alec's head became clearer and he was back to the same old Alec. Well, the same except he had to face the guilt of almost killing the love of his life. He was still slumped in the same corner.

'No. Not until I make sure you're okay.' His sister's voice called back, as she cautiously stepped into the room. He saw the brave façade she put up. Unfortunately it failed miserably, her red eyes and frail look gave her away.

'Isabelle, I am fine.' He said gruffly, 'Now get out. Please. I don't want to hurt you.'

'Alec. I don't what is wrong with you but snap out of it.' Izzy stood in front of him. 'You've hurt Magnus, you know.'

'Is he okay? How?' the tears made his vision blurry.

'Not physically, emotionally.' Izzy crouched down in front of him 'He's done nothing but worry about you. He sat by your side waiting for you to wake up. He loves you.' Alec clenched his fist.

'Isabelle. Get away please.' He looked at her and she gasped as she saw the inner conflict in his eyes. 'I can't explain, it's like this trance, I tried to fight it so much. I just couldn't! I don't want to hurt you as well. '

'Alec, you won't. See? You are fine now, I'll move away as soon as you say.' She took his broken hand carefully in her own. 'You did this?'

'Yes, I managed to stop at the last second and I punched the wall.' he winced as she inspected his crushed hand.

'The Angel, I don't know what we can do about it.'

'I deserve it.' His tears flowed down his cheeks.

'No you don't, you deserve happiness. We'll fix this, I promise.'

'How?'

'Well, that I don't know yet. Do you know why this happens?'

'The witch,' Alec muttered, 'She cursed me.'

'Why?' Izzy looked into his eyes, as she wiped the tears from his cheeks.

'Because I wouldn't accept her deal. I was stuck in between Heaven and Hell, it was white everywhere.' Alec closed his eyes trying to remember, 'She was all burnt and red eyes her hair and clothes set on fire when I refused.'

'What did she want?'

'I don't know, I refused before I found out. It would have been awful, I could feel it.' He tried to remember, 'I can't, I don't remember anymore.'

'That's fine, just tell us when you remember. I'll go get a nurse for you hand.'

'Izzy will you come back after and stay with me?' Alec bit his lip, he was scared to be by himself. Scared of the monster threatening to emerge.

'You bet, I will.' Izzy smiled as she departed to call the nurse.

* * *

Later that day Jace visited Alec, as did Max and Maryse all without him being dragged into that hatred. Even when his father visited, he could remain his grip on the real him. His parent called Hodge – he was a researcher and very intelligent – asking about this in between land and the burning woman. His reply was that he would see what he could find out. Just Magnus, the brief thirty seconds he enter the room Alec had thrown a vase ( he had ducked just in time), the bedside table - he used the door as a shield, and all his pillows at the knight before he left, feeling hopeless. Isabelle had stayed with her brother all through it and had restrained him when he almost attacked Magnus, observing how he slipped into the blind rage when the knight was mentioned or appeared. It broke her heart imagining how Magnus must feel.

* * *

After Magnus' second attempt at seeing Alec he stormed out of the castle, he got half way across the courtyard when he was forced to stop.

'Where are you going?' Jace yelled, across the tiled yard as he marched towards the taller man.

'Home, oh and maybe to the tavern. I feel like getting drunk.' Magnus snapped back, turning around to face the furious blonde.

'Why aren't you staying here?' Jace demanded. Everyone had been tiptoeing around him and it was evident Jace expect that of Magnus, but he just couldn't do that anymore.

'It's none of your business!'

'Yes it is. You mean something to Alec so you mean something to me.'

'What?'

'I've seen the way you two look at each other. And, while I'm hurt no one told me, I'm glad. And, while I may not like you, you make Alec happy in a way no one else ever has, and I know you still will.'

'Yeah, because nothing says 'you make me happy' then almost being killed three time.' Magnus was touched at Jace's words, he just refused to show it. He was frustrated, he was confused and he wanted a drink.

'Why are you leaving?' he asked again calmly.

Magnus didn't know what it was but something made him break. 'I can't bloody take it anymore! I love him! He said that he loved me! Why? Why does he hate me?' he sobbed, Jace stood in shock a moment before stepping closer and hugging him finally letting his own tears fall.

* * *

Alec stood at the window, facing the courtyard, he saw Jace and Magnus. Tears former in his eyes, and suddenly he'd had enough, he knew it was only a short amount of time before he lost control again and hurt his family – the curse was for everyone he loved not just _Him_. He couldn't name _Him _without getting the urge to kill _Him_. Alec careful picked up a pen and scribbled on some paper before leaving it on the bed. He walked to the window, Jace and Magnus had left, so Alec opened the window, he said a quick goodbye to his home, and climbed out into the night…

* * *

**W/M: What did you think?**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

**W/M: Hello again, I'm happy to say I have two other ideas for Malec Fanfics for after this one is finished. I doubt the next update will be till the weekend – depends on homework thoug**

**Can I just note I tried to update Monday but thanks to this "glorious" website's (note the sarcasm) problems and wouldn't let me upload. This affected quite a few people so, just be accepting of it. It isn't our fault.**

**As usual, thank you all for follows, favourites, reviewers and ****readers.**

**This Chapter's thing:**

**Non-existent – I couldn't think of anything. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. They are be Cassandra Clare's. **

**Anyhoo, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Magnus awoke to someone obnoxiously hammering on his door further increasing his headache. He waited to see if they would leave, unfortunately they did not. _Persistent little irritants_ He thought, except he used stronger words, as he groggily made his way to the door.

'Who dares have the nerve to disturb me? The Courageous Knight, Magnus Bane.' He said half-heartedly. Magnus saw the state of the two teenagers in front of him and had to have a double-take. Isabelle and Jace looked much thinner and older than the last time both had been at his doorstep, their eyes were ringed in red – showing their grief. They were pale and lacked their usual… _charm_. 'You best come in.' he said quietly.

'It's Alec.' Jace said glumly. 'He disappeared last night, and he hasn't come back.'

'What?' Magnus gasped in disbelief.

'Last night, I left him alone for five minutes. And when I came back the window was wide open and he was nowhere to be seen.' Izzy explained woefully, 'It's all my fault! If I hadn't have left him he'd never would have been able to leave.'

'Did he leave anything?'

'A note.' Jace handed him the scrap of paper. The pair were silent whilst the night read.

_I'm sorry, I have to leave because I can't control this curse and I don't want to hurt anyone else like I did Him. Just the thought of those dear green eyes make my blood boil and I can't let that happen to anyone else – don't get me wrong I still care for him dearly, I just have this constant desire to kill him…_

_I know you'll look for me and I ask you all not too. I'll only hurt you and that's the last thing I want so please don't chase me. I will return if I can get this under control but until I know for sure, _

_Goodbye,_

Alexander.

Magnus felt Izzy put her arm around him and Jace offer him a tissue – it was then he noticed he was crying, and that the tears were landing on the note. Not wanting to ruin his precious Alexander's words he handed the note to Jace who promptly returned it.

'I think you should keep it. He still loves you.' Jace mumbled.

'Magnus, we need to look for him.' Izzy as tenacious as ever said.

'But he doesn't want us too.' Magnus protested mainly because Alec didn't want them too, partly because he was tired and really wanted to get drunk and cry over the loss of the love of his life – Jace had not let him the night before.

'He didn't want me to be born, but look how much he needs me.' Izzy countered.

'He didn't want to be rescued, but he needed to be.' Jace added, his eyes lit up dimly.

'Let's face it, what Alec wants and what he needs are two different things. He's stubborn and protective. He doesn't think of his own needs because he is too busy thinking of_ ours_. And, I know this is a major sacrifice for him: he loves his family more than anything.'

'But I'm not family.' Magnus whispered quietly.

'Yes you ar-'Izzy was cut off by Jace

'No you aren't family.'

'Jace!' she hissed. Magnus gestured for her to shut up.

'You aren't family because you're his whole world. Without you he'll sit in his 'No help allowed' castle moping because he's been cursed to hate you whilst he's madly in love with you. Magnus, wipe that 'I-didn't-know-he-loved-me-i-though-it-was-one-sided-oh-my-gosh-wow' look off your stupid and ugly face. He loves you and you know it.'

Magnus sat in silence staring at his table, thinking about the nice – and slightly insulting – words the blonde just spoke.

'Wow, Jace. You said something nice; are you feeling well?' Izzy hissed.

'I am nice!' Jace defended.

'Oh, wait. You did just say his face was stupid and ugly. Forget that.' Izzy taunted.

'You're right. He needs us. Come on, kiddies.' Magnus stood up grabbing his riding gear, he started to leave the kitchen. Calling down the hall, 'Oh, and Jace, if you ever describe my beautiful face as 'Stupid and ugly' I will personally torture you.'

'What?' Izzy said, Magnus appeared in the door again now in riding gear.

'We're going to get him. As you said, what he wants and what he needs are two different things. And right now he needs _us_ to help him.' Magnus then marched up the corridor and out the door, waiting for the incredulous teenagers.

* * *

**W/M: Yeah, I'm sorry for how short it is but that was a pretty good exit so I thought I'd leave it at that! **

**What do you think? We're going on another adventure (this might not be over as quick as I anticipated…) Chairman will make an appearance again! As will Church (horse form, of course.)**

**Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 19

**W/M: Yes, I'm updating twice in two days. I finished my homework so yay. Anyway, don't expect this again – it's only because I had most of this written.**

**As usual thank you readers, followers, favourites and reviewers!**

**This chapter's thing:**

_**Do something instead of killing time. Because time is killing you. – Paulo**_** Coelho  
I don't know why but I love this quote and it's sort of relevant to Alec I this moment. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

'Oh, Izzy! Move over! My but hurts!' Jace complained for what felt like the thousandth time. The two were sharing a handsome silver steed called Church – mainly because this was the only horse that was in the Lightwood stables. Magnus however was riding Chairman, all to himself. Of course, when they returned back to Idris, Magnus would be sharing with a rather dashing prince, who would hopefully not be wanting to kill him.

'Jacey maybe you shouldn't eat all the food, then your behind would not take up as much room.' Izzy retorted shuffling back to give her brother more room, as amusing as their bickering was Magnus had had enough.

'Right, we're stopping here.' Magnus commanded as he dismounted from his stallion. He heard a loud thud and quickly looked around at his companions. Apparently Jace had pushed Izzy off their horse.

'JACE! OW!' Izzy, exclaimed as Jace gracefully got off Church and began tying him to the tree, leaving room for the horse to move around.

'Will you both please shut up for an hour? We need to think.' Magnus sighed as he gave Chairman some water and food, Izzy sighed getting up, brushing the mud off her dress and began feeding and watering Church.

'Do we know any witches?' Jace asked as he came back into view.

'I know some unpleasant women, none I would call witches. Although…' Magnus trailed off.

'Although…?' Izzy asked.

'Maybe I do know one.' Magnus muttered. 'She certainly has a… um… gift? And a little experience with curses.'

'Well, it's the best idea we have. Let's go after we finish resting the horse.'

'Where are we going, exactly?' Jace raised a golden eyebrow, in question.

'West, she lives alone on the west side of the north mountain. I can't say, for certain if she'll be… friendly. Last time I saw her, she was a weeping mess, besides she might not be able to help' Magus said.

'So, where meeting a solitary woman in the middle of nowhere and she might not be friendly and possibly doesn't have what we're looking for?' Jace raised his other golden eyebrow.

'Well, when you put it like that…'

'It sounds fun!' Izzy exclaimed excitedly.

'You, my sister, have a very warped version of 'fun'.' Jace shook his head.

'So? It's an adventure!' She laughed.

'Right, we should sleep here tonight, the north mountain is terrible at night. We leave first thing in the morning.' Magnus said.

'What? We're sleeping outside?' Izzy, now lost her excitement and looked horrified.

'What happened to 'It's fun!' and 'It's an adventure!'?' Jace asked accusingly.

'That was before I knew, we were sleeping outside with the animal things and with weird food.' She moaned.

'You can always walk home.' Jace suggested.

'Yeah? I don't feel like walking all that way. I'll take my chances with you two. Besides you both now you'll need me to cook the food.'

'No. Leave. Now.' Jace said quickly. 'Magnus don't let her touch the food!'

'Why?' Magnus inquired.

'Every food she touches turns inedible and toxic. We don't need to be sick on this trip, Alec is too important.'

'Fine.' Izzy replied gruffly, 'I'll go get some wood then.'

That night had gone pretty uneventful. Just more of the sibling quarrels - or what Magnus liked to call 'The Jace and Izzy Show' – it was quite amusing. However, they had awoke to the sound of cracking twigs, after a brief search they didn't find the source, blaming it on the wild animals the trio carried on unaware they were being followed.

They travelled up the north mountain and reached the west, Magnus slowed as they reached the darkened forest, it had a sinister aura that was enhanced by the gnarled trees and the smell of rotting vegetation. It was the kind of place you could get lost easily, never to be seen again.

'Well, this is pleasant.' Izzy stated sarcastically.

'Very.' Jace agreed, for once they weren't arguing, 'Magnus, you know where we're going right? I'm sure we've passed that tree three times now.'

'No I don't Jace, I thought this would be the time to tell you, I've dragged your royal buts into this unpleasant forest and walked around for the past three hours, listening to your moronic bickering because we were lost and I couldn't bear to tell you.' Magnus answered his irritation clear.

Jace was about to reply something equally sarcastic when they heard a bloodcurdling screech. Immediately recognising the voice Jace galloped toward the noise, completely ignoring Izzy's shrieks of panic and Magnus' shouts to stay on the path. Magnus chased after the blonde, frustrated.

Church burst into the clearing where the screams where coming from. In the centre, a midnight black horse was rearing up as a pale and familiar red-head clung to its back, beasts that looked vaguely like wolves were trying to nip the horse's legs. Jace and Izzy quickly dismounted and charged into the fight, pulling weapons out (previously concealed in their clothing) and began killing the wolfish beasts without a care. Magnus soon joined, after making sure the other horses were safe. After a few moments of clashes and blood the beasts were dead, instead of being relieved, Magnus turned on the victim,

'Clarissa, do you have any idea how dangerous that is! You could have gotten us all killed!' He shrieked.

'Leave her alone!' Jace bellowed back, taking Clary to the other side of the clearing to see if she was okay.

'Magnus? Are you okay?' Izzy asked timidly, not wanting to be yelled at.

'Thanks to Princess Helpless and Prince Heroic we're lost, I can't find the way back to the path from here. I can't find her and I can't s-save A-Alec.' The last part made came out mangled as Magnus burst into tears, yet again. 'I-I tried my love. I-I tried…'

'Magnus, look at me.' Izzy said, her voice soft but commanding. Reluctantly the green and gold eyes met the brown ones, 'We will find him. We can't think negatively or we never will find him. Okay?'

'Okay.' Magnus repeated glumly.

'I want you to forget your anger when we go over to them, because we will find my brother. And we will find this place we're looking for.' Izzy remaining with her positive attitude as she marched Magnus over to Clary and Jace and the three horses.

'Clarissa, I'm sorry. It's just in my opinion, Alexander is far more important than you ergo I was sad when you weren't him and almost ended this whole quest.' Magnus said dryly.

'It's fine, I understand.' Clary responded, 'I'm sorry too, for almost ruining the search.'

'Clary, why are you here? How did you find us?' Izzy asked the other girl, cocking her head to the side.

'Because Alec is my friend and he may need my help.' Jace noted how she avoided the last question, tough, he wanted explanations. As much as he loved her, he was mad she had stopped their search for his brother and best friend.

'Yeah, Izzy makes a good point, how did you find us?' Jace asked.

'I've been following you.' Clary sighed, blushing red with embarrassment, 'I snook out of the castle because I knew I wouldn't be allowed to join you. I stole Hugin, Hodge's horse – Hodge is my tutor and teacher – I've been following ever since we left Alicante. I got lost in this forest and then these dogs appeared, I screamed, and here we are. '

'Unbelievable.' Magnus sighed, 'We tried hard to cover our tracks! And, Clary has pretty much no idea how to track people.'

'So, you're who made the twigs snap and woke us up!' Izzy said in realization.

'No, I didn't stand on any twigs.' Clary's furrowed her eyebrows in thought, 'I stayed away from you all whilst you slept, I didn't want to wake you.'

'Maybe it was just an animal, then.' Jace said quietly as Magnus, Izzy and him shared worried looks.

'If it helps I couldn't find you that easily, I had to guess, which direction.' Clary tried to be helpful.

'Did you cover your tracks?' Izzy turned to the vertically challenged girl.

'No, I didn't think.' Clary mumbled.

'That's why these were here.' The female brunette turned to look at the wolfish beaste, only to find they had gone. 'Oh.'

Magnus looked at her, 'We need to get moving, Clary those things that attacked you weren't random. They were sent.' Izzy called, as she mounted Church, Clary mounted Hugin with Jace and Magnus rode Chairman.

'Who sent them?' Magnus asked Izzy as they cantered away,, back in the direction they thought they had left.

'Someone Alec mentioned, and if I'm right then they won't be the last beasts we see. The person really hates Alec.'

They carried on riding for a while before Magnus finally recognised the surroundings. Nearing the clearing Magnus sighed, building up his courage, Jace, Clary and Izzy cautiously following his every move behind. He walked Chairman into the centre of the clearing, before dismounting Chairman. Pausing again to look at his cohorts, who had followed his lead and dismounted, he swallowed loudly.

Izzy watched Magnus cautiously as he called out to the clearing, 'I need your help! I'm sorry okay?' Because of this she saw his emotions: confusion, realisation and loss of hope, pass on his exotic face before he put up the stoic mask turning to them, he looked grim. 'I'm afraid, we will not be getting help. I thought she might… I'm sorry.'

'It's fine, it was worth a shot right?' Jace smiled grimly. 'We just have to find another way to find Alec.'

'Yeah, we'll think of something.' Izzy smiled warmly.

'Think of what?' an unfamiliar voice, said from behind Magnus. Shocked the trio looked as a tall, slender brunette stepped into their view.

'Oh my goodness!' Magnus sighed as he hugged the pretty girl, her grey eyes watered with tears, as she hugged him back, they pulled apart grinning at each other. 'These are my friends Jace and Isabelle. Jace and Izzy this is Tessa.'

* * *

**W/M: By the way Hugin was Hodge's raven, Hugo, but then turned out to actually be Valentine's and yeah.**

**Anyway what do think? The gang is together (plus Tessa – she seems to be in both my stories) to find Alec. I was going to apologise for how short it was but it's long-ish.**

**Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 20

**W/M:  
Another quick update,**

**Okay, guess what! Well, I'll tell you what. Yesterday I had "the honour" of putting the chairs out (with the help of my tutor group) and one was covered in gold glitter! I know, most people would have been like 'What? It's just gold glitter.' But, I started freaking out because who has glitter? MAGNUS! **

**On the other hand, today we got a new seating plan in French and I got the worst luck, Yrah sits in front of me and AlDi is next to me (I codded their names). Did I mention they're favourite thing to do is pick on me? And I have them the next lesson in maths! That's two whole hours! Urgh! So Thursdays are now my worst days (same Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays)**

**This chapter's thing:  
**_**'The only way you could raise enough money to hire Magnus by selling lemonade, is if you put meth in it' – Alec –The Mortal Instrument 5: City of Lost Souls – Cassandra Clare**_**  
Because it makes me laugh, and is pretty much true.  
**

* * *

******Chapter 20**

'So he has been cursed to hate everyone he loves?' Tessa furrowed her mousy brown eyebrows as she poured the tea.

'Well, that's what he's told us.' Jace said.

'But he only hates Magnus?' They were sat in Tessa's little cottage, it was hidden at the edge of the menacing forest, but surprisingly this home was very cosy. It was warm and decorated in a cute way. Probably because, everything was hand-made.

'Pretty much.' Magnus sighed, gloomily thinking of his love again.

'So why not anyone else?' Tessa asked. 'Why does the curse only work on Magnus?'

'It doesn't, he can just control himself around us.' Isabelle added

'Okay, I'll rephrase. Why can he not control himself around Magnus?'

'We don't know, before Magnus was Alec's whole world, without him he was constantly day-dreaming or extremely grumpy. Alec was only really focused and happy when Magus was mentioned or if they were together.' Izzy smiled, a look of love in her eyes, as she looked at Magnus. 'It's adorable really. Alec has changed so much, he's happy now. And that all thanks to you.'

They were quiet for a moment before, Tessa got up and disappeared. She returned moments later holding a huge leather-bound book. She smiled at it like someone would an old friend, she gently opened the ancient book, flipping the pages as she tried to find the right one.

'I'm hoping that, this will have some answers.' Tessa informed the others, 'I've dealt with something like this before, except it was death not hatred. And it was all in his head. Not real life. Hey, you think it's all in his head do you?'

'No.' Izzy said her voice conveying how helpless she felt. Tessa didn't respond again because she was concentrating. Clary and Jace were talking in hushed tones, whilst Magnus and Izzy were trying not to fall apart. They could hear the horses outside, as they ate and drank and rested.

'Do you know where he is?' Tessa asked, still not looking up from the pages she was reading.

'No.' Magnus replied this time, 'Tessa, I'm going to cook some food.' He got up and left the small living room quickly, Izzy rushing up to follow was stopped.

'Leave him, he just needs to be along right now.' This time Tessa did look at Izzy with an expression begging her to understand.

'And, Izzy your cooking is so atrocious, I'm sure even Tessa, who lives out here, has heard how you should never be allowed anywhere near kitchens.' Jace mocked.

'I'm sure Izzy's cooking is lovely.' Tessa answered smiling at Jace.

'Yup, it is lovely. As poison.' He quipped back. They laughed as Tessa got up to get other books, she gave them to Izzy, Jace and Clary asking them to help her. And resumed flicking through the huge leather book.

* * *

Magnus bolted upright, in the sleeping bag he was wrapped in. He waited for his erratic breathing to calm down. Once it did he finally let himself wonder what had woken him, his tanned hand had immediately gone to his knives still hidden by his clothing. He got his answer: loud crash from downstairs. The first crash was followed by two more, Magnus noted Jace had also woken up. They shared a worried look as they slowly got up creping soundlessly out of the room. Tessa had given them the spare room, only it hadn't had any bedding so Tessa had given them all sleeping bags. The boys tiptoed along the hall and down the rickety stairs following their ears to find the source of the noises, Magnus opened the kitchen door slightly, hearing the smashing sounds of plates and grunts. He barged into the room, Jace hot on his heels. They both froze at what they saw.

Two window panes were shattered whilst Tessa was perched on a counter throwing plates at many strange lizard creatures, in her arms was tooked the huge leather book. Her slender leg had a long gash all the way down her leg, from the talons on the lizards and was oozing scarlet red blood, she gasped as she saw the two males and they instantly jumped into action, whilst she distracted the lizards.

Jace successfully behead two of them whilst Magnus stabbed three in the hearts. Tessa threw knives from a drawer, as she had run out of plates. She screamed as one clawed her other leg, Magnus killed it instantly. However her cry of pain had alerted the two girls upstairs and they charged downstairs. Clary screamed at the horrendous mess Tessa's once adorable kitchen had been. It was covered with lizard monsters – both alive and dead – blood and scaled limbs. Izzy however stepped in front of the red head and began defend Clary from the lizards that had turned on them thanks to the useless girl's screams. Jace – a golden whirlwind – was massacring the reptilian beasts rapidly as was Magnus in his glitter storm.

Izzy sliced through the lizards, decapitating them, silently she thanked her parent for insisting that they learn to protect themselves, clearly Clary's hadn't. The red-head just threw whatever she could find – much like Tessa – whilst Magnus, Jace and Izzy killed them all. Just like the wolfish beasts their bodies disintegrated, leaving a mess of blood behind.

Panting they stopped, all the monsters were dead.

Magnus rushed to Tessa's side, her pale face turning ashen. She was dying. 'M-Magnus… t-the book.' She pushed the heavy book into Magnus' strong arms, she smiled.

'Tessa, tell me how I can heal you?'

'Y-y-you can't…. Will and Jem, I'm coming.' She sighed, smiling. Magnus knew she wanted to die and finally be reunited with her loves.

'Tell them I miss them. I hope you'll be happy.' Magnus smiled. Tessa's eyes lit in realisation.

'Magnus!' her eyes glazed over with tears, her vision blurred.

'Yes, dear?'

'P-page…' Magnus looked at his friend for the rest of her statement, but only found her stilled form looking back at him. He felt tears run down his cheeks, but he held her closer. Thanking her for being such a wonderful friend and for helping him, he also prayed that she would be together with Will and Jem again. He pulled away and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead lightly saying his goodbyes.

'Magnus?' He turned to his three companions. 'Shall we give her a burial?'

Magnus nodded slightly, 'The tools are in the stable. I'll be out in a moment.'

'Would you like us to dress her? In something not ripped?' Clary asked Magnus he nodded and the girls disappeared to find some of Tessa's pretty dresses.

Magnus turned to his friend, smiling sadly, 'Goodbye Tessa, thank you for everything. You are a wonderful person, so kind hearted and wise. I promise I'll never forget you.'

* * *

It was early the next morning, the group had left Tessa's after her funeral. It was short and sweet. They hadn't wanted to stay long, so they left pretty quickly, Magnus made a promise to go back and sort through his beloved friend's things, the only thing they had taken was the leather book. Every stop they took they tried to find the page, but nothing seemed right. Over three quarters through the book they weren't very hopeful.

'We don't even know where he is.' Clary sighed as she sat on a fallen tree trunk. They were stopping, briefly to let the horse rest some more.

'Well, if I were Alec where would I go?' Izzy asked.

'I'd go somewhere quiet, and peaceful. But also far away from anyone so I couldn't hurt anyone.' Jace suggested.

'I think I'd go, somewhere pretty so I could draw.' Clary inputted.

'I think…. I'd go somewhere where no one else had ever gone before.' Izzy said.

'I'd go to the one place I felt truly happy.' Magnus sighed.

'Wait, what about Camille's castle?' Jace asked excitement leaking into his voice, 'It's abandoned, and it's far away.'

'No, too many bad memories for him.' Clary looked away distantly, pain filling her emerald green eyes as she remembered Alec's scars. 'Well, he couldn't get far away, so that rule put Jace's idea. He never expressed interest in drawing, he wouldn't go anywhere no else has ever been because he wants to still be close to his family so he can check up on them. That leaves somewhere he was truly happy.' Clary turned to Magnus. 'Can you think of that?'

Magnus sighed closing his eyes, he saw their whole journey from Camille's castle flash by, meeting Chairman, the place they had the fire and their first kiss, the clearing where they said 'I love you' to each other, then the castle, their secret dates all the meeting spots - these were all too close to home. Magnus began thinking about Clary's words. Far but not too far, a place he was happy, far but not too far, a place he was happy. The words flashed around his mind like a possessed carousel and flashes of their kiss, their declaration of love, it blurred around and around. That was it! He opened his eyes and smiled.

'Come on, kiddies. I know where we're going.'

* * *

**W/M: What did you think? I'm curious, as to where people think Alec is, I don't think I'm too obvious…  
Oh, and I'm sorry about Tessa. I just didn't know what to do with her.  
**

**I'm also apologising for the length of the message at the top, whoops!**

**And, I have no clue how the reverse the curse…. Google really isn't helpful –Where are they going to get a cauldron from in the middle of nowhere?**


	22. Chapter 21

**W/M: Okay, so I don't like this chapter, the end is okay but the rest…. I'm sorry. **

**This chapter's thing: **

'**Without books, I would have gone insane long ago' – Damien Echols  
Okay so, I may be "crazy" now but eh!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

'_Stay away from me!' Alec screamed, his voice garbled by tears. Magnus wanted nothing more to hug the boy, comfort him. But, he couldn't. The agony was clear on the young prince's face, his eyebrows drawn together, his face flushed, his eyes rimmed in red, bloodshot around the sparkling blue, his lips scrunched up. The boy's stance was curled into itself, fists clenched at his sides, head down. _

'_I don't want to hurt you!' He yelled. Magnus took a step forward, feeling like this time he could save Alec, this time he wouldn't let him get away. When the terrified boy didn't notice the move towards him, Magnus got closer. He touched the pale skin of the boy's arm, feeling the ridges of scars under his tanned fingers. Magnus moved quickly then, enveloping the prince in his warm embrace. It was too much. Alec pushed him away, so hard Magnus fell on the stone cold floor. He towered above the knight. A horrified expression in his beautiful cyan eyes, he straddled Magnus' stomach raised his fists to fight the knight. Magnus didn't fight, he hadn't saved Alec; he hadn't saved his love. He deserved it. Alec released his fist, Magnus saw it coming at him at an alarming speed but he didn't flinch, he never felt the pain, was never conscious to feel it. Because he always woke up before the punch could hit. Before he could save his Alexander…_

'Magnus!' Jace shook the thrashing knight awake. Magnus punched the boy, still disorientated and confused. 'Bloody hell, Magnus!'

'Wha-what?' Magnus breathed. 'What happened?' They had stopped to camp, because the journey was quite far – the other side of Alicante, South Idris. Jace was keeping guard whilst the others slept, in case any more beasts showed up.

'You were having a nightmare.' Jace muttered his words distorted slightly as he clutching his swollen jaw. 'Remind me to never get into a fight with you.' Jace grinned, his smile bloody from Magnus' hit.

'I'm sorry, I don't wake up well.' He sighed dejectedly, thinking about how hopeless he was at saving his true love.

'What was it about? The nightmare? It helps to talk sometimes.' Jace asked, 'Besides I'm lonely, keeping watch is no fun.'

'I don't want to talk about it, it's a reoccurring one. You should sleep anyway, your shift is nearly over and I can't sleep again, not after that.'

'Fine, but it isn't your time. Wake Clary you when you need to rest.' Jace said, genuinely concerned.

'Yeah, I will.' Magnus lied, he had no intention to sleep again that night, he couldn't face not saving Alec again. He sighed, climbing into the "look-out tree" he watched the moon, his only hope in the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, another boy watched the same moon. His cerulean eyes watered, with his internal war of love and hate. He smiled sadly, _a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the King, Father always intended me to be. Alone and secluded. _He thought bitterly of his father, he had never really loved his father so he knew the hostile emotions he had towards the man were not a product the curse. Not like the ones he had for Mag- Him. He couldn't even say, let alone think the name without becoming livid, he couldn't think of the memories they had shared, couldn't think of the feelings he had of the knight. That was what really ticked him off, he couldn't dwell in the happiness, love and acceptance because that fire flared, burning him again. It was unfair to say the least. He hoped he'd find a way to break the curse, but that was unlikely, he let the tears fall as he thought he could never have happily ever after with Him.

He sighed, moving onto to thoughts of his family to see if he still had some control, he had, as he watched the moon his only hope in the darkness.

* * *

'On the bright side, we're almost there.' Magnus said to the two grumpy females, Jace was attending to their horses. It was a few days later, they were back in Alicante – the capital of Idris. 'It's about a mile from here.' Magnus said, as they piled into his kitchen, they couldn't go back to the castle for fear of not being allowed out again. On the way back to Alicante they had been attacked several times – the reason it took them awhile to get back. That, and the rests they had to take because they were all exhausted.

'At least we can rest here, and go get him tomorrow.' Clary sighed.

'No.' Izzy said. 'We have to go to him in darkness, that way he can't run away because he won't know we're coming. And, it'll be better if les of us go.'

'Izzy, is right, Clary.' He said to try to ease the girl's frown.

'Oh, dear. I fear for all of humanity, what is Izzy right about?' Jace said as he entered the kitchen.

'That, we should get Alec at night and that less of us should go.' Clary answered.

'Wow. She is right for once.' Jace raised his eyebrows.

'What?' Clary exclaimed, 'Who's going then?'

'Izzy and Magnus.' Jace said at the same time Izzy said 'Jace and Magnus' and Magnus said 'Izzy and Jace.'

'Clary?' Jace turned to the red head who was sat thinking. 'We need you to decide.'

They waited a moment whilst she thought. 'Well, Jace and Izzy should go because they're his siblings.'

'Well, that settles it!' Magnus said standing up, looking slightly relieved.

'But, I didn't finish, Magnus should go because he loves Alec.' Clary said, wiping the relieved expression from the knight's face. He sat down again. 'I think, Izzy and… Magnus should go.'

'That settles it, Magnus, we're leaving tonight.' Izzy said, as she lost herself in thought, Magnus found himself doing the same

That was five hours ago. It was now ten o'clock, they had all washed had cleaned wearing different clothes (Magnus had lent Jace, Izzy and Clary some of his clothes – they were easier for fighting in, than a dress, if a fight should occur). Now Izzy and Magnus were leaving, taking Chairman and Church because both seemed well rested and fed as well as watered.

'What if we need back up?' Magnus asked.

'If you aren't back by midnight, we'll come get you.' Jace said as he and Clary hugged Izzy and Magnus. The duo leaving mounted they respected horses and galloped into the night. Going to get Alec back…..

Izzy and Magnus had silently tied their horses up, they crept through the wooded side of the clearing. Izzy made a split up motion so they did, they soon lost each other in the inky darkness. Magnus emerged from the trees, standing in the clearing – the memories bombarded him:

'_Magnus?'_

'_Yes?' the knight replied lazily, he was laying on Alec's chest and the prince was stroking his hair, it was distracting Magnus._

'_What do we have?'_

'_What do you mean, dear?'_

'_What is… this?' Alec gestured to them, taking his hands from Magnus' hair – much to his displeasure._

'_This. This is… us.' Magnus finished._

'_Us?'_

'_Us.' The knight repeated_

'_I t-think, I…' the boy trailed off and Magnus tilted his head up to see the blush on Alec's angelic face, 'I think I lo-like you a lot.'_

'_I like you a lot too.' Magnus remained nonchalant, but this was a façade. Inside he was a teenage girl mess – screaming and shouting whilst jumping around from sheer glee. Alec had almost said he loved him! Alexander Lightwood! One of the bravest and kindest people he had ever met! Magnus truly was happy, 'In fact, I would say I love you.' _

_Hearing Magnus say this caused Alec to flare crimson, his mouth fell open, his eye widened, his heart stopped then started beating way to rapidly. 'I-I, I l-lo-love you too.' He blurted. His colour changing to almost tomato. Fortunately tomatoes were Magnus' favourite fruit. He found the boy utterly delicious and incredibly sweet. Chairman trotted over and snorted kicking_ mud at the canoodling couple. Magnus pulled away from Alec laughing.

'_Come on, I think Chairman wants us back to Idris.' Magnus held out a hand for Alec. Taking his hand Alec glared at the stallion, who scowled right back._

Magnus' eyes water heavily, they should have run away together before Alec was to marry Clary and then he almost died and got cursed. He sobbed out loud, not caring anymore, his sorrow was taking over his once sarcastic, witty and attractive (not to mention sparkly) attitude, it was now a bleak and sad shell of itself. It was then he realised his mistake of making a noise, as he was pushed backwards. The knight, felt a blade against his neck as he was pressed into the tree. He body being held by a familiar weight.

'What the hell are you doing here?' a familiar voice snarled in his ear.

* * *

**W/M: by the way I apologise for the Frozen references in this chapter and in chapter 19… and I'm sorry about the chapter in general **

**And the next chapter is the last…. I'm actually sad because this is my first fanfic.**

**What did you think? **


	23. Chapter 22

**W/M: Ah, the last chapter…. I really don't like saying that. **

**This chapter's thing is:**

_**Ever Ever After – Carrie Underwood  
**_**From 'Enchanted' which is a great film – I love it. (if you listen to it, I suggest at the end)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_Magnus' eyes water heavily, they should have run away together before Alec was to marry Clary and then he almost died and got cursed. He sobbed out loud, not caring anymore, his sorrow was taking over his once sarcastic, witty and attractive (not to mention sparkly) attitude, it was now a bleak and sad shell of itself. It was then he realised his mistake of making a noise, as he was pushed backwards. The knight, felt a blade against his neck as he was pressed into the tree. He body being held by a familiar weight. _

'_What the hell are you doing here?' a familiar voice snarled in his ear._

'A-Alec.' Magnus gasped, he looked into Alec's deep blue eyes, seeing the conflicted emotions running across his eyes.

'I could kill you.' Alec growled.

'But you won't.' Magnus said, giving a small knowing smile. The bark was uneven and pushing uncomfortably into the knight's back, his true love could kill him with a flick of his knife and giving how unstable he was he just might. But still, there was no place Magnus would rather be, because Alec was there.

'How do you know?' Alec frowned, his eyebrows drawing together, mouth scrunching up. Magnus smiled bright now.

'Because I trust you.' Magnus responded

Alec thought for a second before opening his mouth, he was cut off by a battle cry, and a roar. Alec spun around releasing Magnus who jumped into place next to him. They saw Izzy's back to them, defending them from the huge beast.

'Sorry to break the romantic moment,' she sighed, ducking from the monster's attack and whirling around to stab it the monster's stomach, 'But, I could do with some help here.'

The beast was huge, but not taller than the trees, that way it still concealed from the people in Alicante. It was a silver colour similar to that of Camille's scales, its eyes where entirely consumed by darkness, but had human emotions in them – not the reptilian glare expected. It looked like a lizard but slightly human as well, standing on two legs, a dragon with no wings. Its fingers ended in huge whetted talons, it growled and snarled showing its sharp teeth.

Alec raced into the fight, protecting his sister as much as he could, and Magnus drew his sword before charging forward. Alec slashed the beats scales, as Izzy attacked its tail and Magnus tried to find a weakness, the only thing that looked remotely weak was its eyes. They were odd, and didn't quite fit with the beast. Magnus started attacking its stomach, next to his beloved, for what felt like hours.

'Alec!' he yelled. 'Where is your bow and arrow?'

'I have one arrow, no bow though.' He replied gruffly, he didn't see the claw that was coming towards him, Magnus reacted slicing off the nail that was about to harm him. 'Thanks.' Alec said but without much emotion, the hatred was there, waiting to be ignited, as he saw the amputated finger fall to the ground. It was then they heard Izzy scream. Alec cursed before running around to his sister leaving Magnus to deal with the flailing beast…

* * *

'Izzy!' Alec cried as he rushed towards his sister, she was crumpled on the floor.

'The tail hit me. Hard.' She winced, as Alec picked her up and rushed her to the side of the clearing, placing delicately her against a tree.

'Are you okay?' Alec asked, his concern evident.

'Yes. I'll be fine in a moment, then I can fight.'

'I don't thin-'

'I don't care what you think about this, we need to beat this, so we can help you. Alec, you need our help, you may not want it but tough!' Alec opened his mouth to protest, 'You need Magnus, so go help him. Now!' Izzy commanded him, still the bossy girl she always had been. Alec smiled, it was one of her best qualities.

'Fine. But I don't want you to fight again, Magnus and I can deal with it.' He said, before getting up and running to help the knight. It was then Izzy realised he had just said Magnus' name and he hadn't got angry. She beamed over joyed, she just hoped they survived.

* * *

Magnus could see the end nearing, he was trying to stop the beast's claws, because they were the real problem. He gasped, as he was knocked to the ground, he lay wheezing, he hadn't seen the huge hand dragging him down from behind. Still puffing and panting from having the wind knocked out of him, he saw a huge claw approaching him. Though, he wasn't scared, his thoughts filled with the blue-eyed prince he had fallen in love with – he closed his eyes waiting. That's why he didn't see him. Alec dived in front of the claw, his sword blocking it from hitting the one he loved.

'Magnus! Go!' Alec yelled, to the confused knight - who quickly got up, grabbed his sword and joined Alec in the battle. From then on they fought in sync, protecting each other, working together. Izzy was almost crying because it seemed Alec was back, she was beyond relieved. Sighing she watched as the couple both whirled around ducking claws and protecting each other. It was beautiful. Like a strange dance made entirely by the two warriors. Because, Izzy wasn't fighting she saw how the beast reacted to each hit, judging where the weak spot was, she saw a faint glow in its chest, but it was too high for either male to reach, oddly she felt that was where the weak spot was.

'Alec! The heart!' she yelled, hoping her brother would understand, she watched him lift his head and see the faint glow, he said something to Magnus that couldn't be heard of the racket of the combat. But, Magnus looked and nodded moving in front of the beast. Alec on the other and suddenly appeared near Izzy but he didn't say anything as he charged forward, taking the arrow from his boot, jumping just before Magnus' crouching figure as the knight pushed him up. Alec sailed through the air, he threw the arrow towards the beast's heart, before falling at an alarming speed towards earth, Izzy gasped, at the thought of her brother falling from that height, he'd splat on the floor in nasty mess. Luckily Magnus caught him. She smiled, as she watched Alec turn his head into Magnus' neck, like a little child, as the knight carried the prince to her.

The beast roared, as it fell backwards and seemed to change shape, it writhed on the floor – the arrow impaled its heart.

'You did! Both of you!' Izzy exclaimed as Magnus put Alec down so gently, it was as if he were made of china. He face was turned away from Izzy.

'He did.' Magnus sighed smiling but the princess noted the sadness in the knight's eyes.

'What's wrong?' she asked, sitting on her knees, taking her brother's hand. It was cold, too cold. She saw his breathing was shallow, and laboured. 'Alec!' she cried, tears flooding her cheeks. She put a hand to his cheeks and turned his head gently, his eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face, though he was too pale.

'I'm just going to have a moment.' Izzy mumbled as she got up, Magnus nodded grimly, watching as she walked into the forest. Looking across the clearing and Magnus was surprised that the beats had turned into the figure of a boy. He was pale and had gleaming white hair, his eyes were completely swallowed by darkness as his vacant gaze stared up at the moon, he was laid in a puddle of dark blood – his body still. Magnus turned back to Alec. He lightly kissed the prince, never really being a big believer in true love's kiss saving everything. He could hope though, he sighed, cradling Alec in his arms, waiting for his prince to wake up….

* * *

Jace turned to Clary frantically, 'Something isn't right. We need to go to them.'

The panic was clear in the golden boy's eyes, so Clary found herself agreeing, despite it being an hour before they said they would go. They took Hugin, and rode in the direction Magnus had given them, they stopped and dismounted when they saw Chairman and Church tied up to trees. Doing the same, they tied Hugin up and wandered through the trees. Jace's feeling of unease built with every step.

'Everything is so… sinister.' Clary whispered.

'Something is wrong.' Jace muttered over and over again, cursing himself for letting Izzy and Magnus go without him. They wandered through the trees carefully.

'Jace!' they turned to the source of the voice. Izzy. She rushed towards them, even in the moonlight, the pair could see she had been crying. 'Beast… Magnus… Alec…. Killed… Hurt… Tree…' She muttered, her speech garbled stream of random words. Clary began getting Izzy to calm down as Jace, tried to piece the words together, neither really succeeding…

* * *

'Magnus?' Alec croaked, his eyes opening slightly, he smiled weakly. 'Did I kill it?'

'Yeah, you did.' Magnus smiled down at the boy, as the knight brushed the hair off the prince's beautiful face.

'Good. I-I…lo-' He smiled, before drifting back into unconsciousness. Magnus rocked Alec in his arm, as he played with his ebony-black hair. A single tear fell from his eye, landing on Alec's cheek. He wiped it away slowly, wondering when the next time Alec would wake would be.

His thoughts were broken when Jace, Izzy and Clary arrived. Izzy had stopped crying, but still had puffy rings around her eyes. Jace silently sat next to Magnus, as did Clary and Izzy. They sat and waited.

* * *

The first thing Alec noticed was that he was stood in the light. Surrounded by it, again – it brought back the memories of watching the woman combust, hearing her screams, the curse. It was too much. Alec turned and ran towards the darkness, the garish light of day hurting his eyes. He only stopped when he reached the cover of darkness, sighing he ran his hand through his hair, that's when he heard it.

'Alexander Gideon Lightwood.' The voice was like music. 'Welcome.' A figure emerged from the inky darkness, the woman was tall and slender, dressed in a long white dress, her pale skin shone, her eyes a silver colour and her white-blonde hair fell in loose curls around her petite face. Alec could only describe her as beautiful. 'I sense your unease, I promise I am nothing like my sister, whom you met before.'

Alec nodded his head before stepping back slightly.

'Honestly I will not harm you, or curse you. I am here to help you.' The woman said, smiling warmly tilting her head to the side slightly. She stepped forward.

'It would help if you had a name.' Alec said, cautiously.

'I do not have a name. Nor does my sister - we are as old as time and forever young. Our job is to guide spirits, should they get lost.' She smiled again, brighter. Alec nodded, 'I want to apologise for my sister's mistakes. To do so, I am letting you go back to earth, to your loved ones.' There was sadness in her expression now.

'But the curse?'

'It was broken by the greatest and most powerful force: love. Magnus saved you, and you saved Magnus – an act of true love, that was returned.' The forlorn look was more definite now.

'What is wrong?' Alec asked, shocking her.

'Nothing.' She blurted, looking uncomfortable 'You are not to worry about me. I roam my realm, alone. As it is meant to be. My family and love have passed on, as have my sister's but I seemed to have remained the compassionate one whereas she grew bitter.'

'But your sister said something tied you to earth, what is it? I could get you it.' Her sadness made Alec want to help her.

'No! You must not even talk like that, you would be endangered. Alexander, you have a life to live. Please do not worry about me.' She smiled, 'Go enjoy your world. I am sure we will meet again, until then Alexander. I bid you farewell.'

Alec did not get the chance to reply before he was falling back to his world.

* * *

Jace rested his head on Clary's shoulder – he was asleep – Clary however was watching Alec's even breathing. It was shallow but less laboured. The other three had fallen asleep, but Clary could not – plus she felt the need to keep watch in case anything sneaked up on them. That was why she noticed, when Alec began moving his lips and his eyes moved around behind his eyelids, she frowned for a few moments, watching. Alec gasped, and opened his eyes. He looked disorientated for a second.

'Alec.' Clary breathed out, he was still held in Magnus' arms – even as the knight slept he was not letting Alec go again, literally – He moved slightly not waking the knight. 'You're awake.'

'I think so… unless this is some kind of surreal dream.' Alec yawned, groggily.

'Nope, I'm pretty sure it's reality.' Clary smiled.

'What happened?' Alec asked.

'Well, Jace felt something wrong, so we came here under Magnus' directions, you had finished the fight and were unconscious. We found Izzy crying because she thought she'd lost you. Magnus however, hasn't let you go. We got here and sat in communal silence, until Izzy pulled herself together and told us what happened, then because everyone was drained – physically and emotionally – they all fell asleep, but I thought I'd keep watch.' Clary smiled slightly. Alec took a moment to process this. 'Maybe we should wake them up?'

'Maybe, or we could let them sleep longer.' Alec said, watching the dozing form of his siblings. Then he turned and looked at the beauty of Magnus. In sleep, Magnus looked young and untroubled, not the warrior he actually was. Alec stroked his cheek before giving it a light kiss. Placing his head on Magnus' shoulders he snuggled into the knight, feeling glad he could bask in the love he felt.

'I think we should let them sleep.' Clary watched Jace's golden figure, before picking up a twig and began drawing in the mud. 'Though they may be mad, if we do.' When Clary got no reply she smiled to see Alec smiling contently in his sleep as he embraced Magnus.

* * *

'Come on. We have to go back home.' Jace said as he stretched. It was later that morning and Clary had informed Jace and Izzy what had happened when they had woken, Izzy had then started dancing and singing because Alec and Magnus were sound asleep huddled together. That had however woken the two and they both shot matching scowls at the hyperactive teenager – who, Alec had said, shouldn't be so energetic in the morning, apparently, it was tiring for everyone watching.

'I'm not going back.' Alec said.

'What?' Jace and Izzy said at the same time.

'You heard me. I'm not going back to a life where I'm not happy, where I'm not me. If I go back, Clary and I will be forced to wed, making us both, as well as you two, Jace and Magnus, unhappy. I will not do that.' Alec explained. The others were stunned in silence. Until Magus broke it by clapping and he stepped closer to Alec taking his hand, he smiled at Alec.

'I won't go back either, that way I can protect Alexander,' Magnus said to the group, 'You're not leaving me again' he purred in Alec's ear making him blush, especially as Magnus kissed his cheek.

'But you have to; you're our King.' Clary said.

'Wrong, Jace is your King and you, Clary, are the Queen.' Alec smiled, 'I know, you two could rule Idris better than I ever could. And, Izzy, my dear sister, go confess your feelings to Simon.' Izzy blushed and began stuttering that it wasn't true.

'Izzy dear, don't even pretend you don't like him. I remember when-' Magnus started but stopped when she glared at him, after that she shut up.

'But what will you do?' Clary frowned.

Alec looked at Magnus thoughtfully, 'Well, I've always wanted to travel.' Magnus nodded, beaming back at Alec.

'Are you sure?' Jace asked Alec – he was serous a rare occurrence for Jace.

'Completely, you'll be a great King, Jace. You know I could never talk in front of a crowd.'

'But what do we say happened? The reason you haven't returned.' Clary furrowed her eyebrows together, thinking.

'That we died, protecting you.' Magnus stated.

'But Maryse will be in uproar!' Jace exclaimed.

'Tell her the truth, but father really won't care.' Alec replied.

'But we won't see you again.' Izzy's whole appearance was devastated, it was also her first contribution to the conversation, apart from her attempt at protesting to Simon.

'Izzy. We could come back here every month on this exact date, so we can spend a day with you.' Magnus suggested, 'that way Maryse gets to see her son and you get to see your brother.'

'Okay, but you better be here in exactly a month. Or I'll track you down.' Izzy threatened.

'We will. Don't worry.' Alec smiled as he and Magnus hugged Izzy and Clary and finally Jace.

They walked to the horses, Alec and Magnus taking Chairman Meow, Izzy on Church, Jace and Clary on Hugin. They said their farewells promising to meet in a month.

Magnus and Alec walked away hand in hand, enjoying their love. Followed by a very grumpy, though very noble, steed.

'I can't wait to start my Happily Ever After with you.' Magnus smiled at his prince.

'Personally I've been dreaming of our True Love's Kiss.' He replied ginning at the knight.

'Oh, let's get right to that.' Magnus smirked, before pulling Alec into his arms, placing his lips on the shorter boy's - it was bliss. And, as in all fairy tales: they lived Happily Ever After…

* * *

**W/M: Aw, sorry for the Phantom and Next To Normal and Frozen and Enchanted references. And, the end. Hey, it is a fairy tale! **

**That is the last chapter of 'Of Princes and Knights'. Aw, I'm quite sad now – I'm going to cry now. However I do have another story, for those of you who don't know, it's 'The Warlock's Servant' and I'm think about posting one of my other ideas… we'll see.**

**So what did you think? Would you like an epilogue? **

**I just want to say a big thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, followed or favourite this! You gave me the encouragement to continue. So thank you!**


	24. Epilogue

**W/M: Okay, here is the epilogue. I had fun writing it. But I was also sad – it's the end of my first fic! **

**This chapter's thing:**

_**Long Live – Taylor Swift**_**  
Because I actually like Taylor Swift's older song – I did grow up with them, after all. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

**1 month later…**

'Oh, would you two shut up your unrelenting bickering!' Alec heard a familiar voice exclaimed nearing his hiding place, he couldn't help the smile that found itself on his face. He looked across the branches, sharing his grin with Magnus.

'Well, we're here.' Jace sighed.

'Thank goodness.' Alec heard his mother mutter, though there was a slightly anxious note in her voice. He held up three finger to show Magnus. The knight nodded, and Alec brought down one finger. Then another till there were none left and both jumped out of the trees scarring the three below.

'Alexander! Magnus!' Maryse exclaimed, moving to hug them both, frowning when Izzy launched herself at them, squishing them together. The energetic girl bounced backwards letting her mother hug them. Jace waved.

'We brought, you're bow and arrows with some other weapons – Jace insisted. Along with clothes and food.' Maryse said to them both, her motherly worry leaking into her normally stormy expression showing Maryse wasn't the cold-heart she portrayed.

'Thank you mother.' Alec smiled, kissing her on the cheek. Magnus thanked her too, and she beamed at him, fully accepting him – which made Alec beyond ecstatic. They sat on the make shift picnic Jace had set up. They spent hours talking about what Alec and Magnus had been doing (visiting different kingdoms, using fake names. Alec's face wasn't that recognisable – being locked in a tower for five years had its advantages), how everyone at the castle was – Jace and Clary were engaged, Izzy had confessed her feelings to Simon who had returned them, and were now dating, Maryse wasn't letting Robert boss her around, and was now standing up for herself. Overall it was good. In the afternoon they said goodbye, promising to meet in a month…

**1 year later…**

'Then_ he _fainted! I mean, normally the woman does but no!' Clary laughed as she explained, elbowing Jace, 'Mr-I'm-so-tough!'

'Hey! Hey! It was stressful without my brother there!' Jace defended, blushing an unhappy red because he was being made fun of making Alec and Magnus laughed harder. Maryse and Izzy hadn't made it due to some business that Robert couldn't get them out of. Robert knew that Alec wasn't dead, he just never visited.

'I really wish I could have seen your dress, Clarissa! I'm sure you looked beautiful!' Magnus looked sad he didn't get to see their royal wedding.

'She did.' Jace said as he kissed her head.

'Magnus you could have done my hair – it was a complete disaster!' Clary exclaimed, 'But the main thing, I married someone I love.' She smiled.

'I'm so glad you're both so happy together!' Alec smiled, genuinely happy for his brother and friend.

'We are.' Jace smiled, 'You two seem happy too.'

'Oh, we are.' Magnus smiled, pulling Alec onto his lap, causing him to blush. Especially as he kissed the boy's flushed cheek whilst wrapping his arms around Alec's chest protectively. Alec blushed furiously making Jace and Clary laugh. Though Alec didn't move too quickly for the rest of their meeting…

**2 years later…**

'Remember this moment!' Izzy smiled at her brother, Alec looking nervous, 'Magnus looks wonderful.' She danced off, towards the 'bride' Alec was the 'groom'. It was izzy's fault he was stood at a make-shift isle for Magnus to walk down, so they could get 'married'. It wasn't a proper wedding because they could run the risk of being seen, by anyone. Maryse stood acting as the vicar, she smiled warmly at her son.

'I will admit it is a little different to the wedding I always pictured for you, but, I'm glad I'm here.' She smiled at her eldest son.

'It sure won't be forgotten.' Alec smiled.

'Dun, dun, du-dun.' Izzy, Jace and Clary started to sing in the wedding tune, as Magnus made his way along the isle. Izzy and Clary were the bridesmaids, throwing flowers to the ground behind Magnus. Jace was the ring boy and the best man. Pretty soon Magnus was stood next to Alec, beaming at him.

Izzy was right, he did look wonderful. His hair was in its traditional spikes and he had used make-up, as usual. They were both wearing Idris' wedding colours, gold suits - Jace had smuggled them out. But it was who Magnus was that made Magnus look so good. Alec was embarrassingly, undeniably and completely in love with the man in front of him.

'Ready?' Maryse asked, quietly. Both of them nodded eagerly and she continued. 'It is a wonder to be gathered here today at my beautiful son's sort-of-wedding. I think we should just cut down to the chase, Magnus Bane, do you take it upon yourself to love Alexander for the rest of your life, to stay with him for better or for worst, for richer of for poorer, through sickness and health?'

'I do.' Magnus smiled.

'And, do you, Alexander Lightwood, promise to do the same for Magnus?'

'I do.' Alec echoed. Jace stepped forward, handing Maryse the rings 0 made out of twigs, Magnus' as glittery.

'Then I announce you, husband and husband.' She gave them the rings, that they put on each other's fingers, when that was done she beamed. 'You may now kiss the groom!' Magnus took Alec in his arms, dipping him and kissing him. Maryse and Izzy cried, whilst clapping and also grinning like a maniac, whilst Clary and Jace whooped and smiled, clapping.

'Magnus, I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you.' Alec whispered against his lips.

'As I you, Alexander.' Magnus whispered back.

**10 years…. **

'Shhh!' Izzy told her little girl – Violet - and Simon as she led her into the clearing, Izzy seeing her mother, Alec, Magnus, Clary and Jace with their two children, slowed. Alec and Magnus had their backs to them as they sneaked up behind them.

Suddenly – only being a few feet away from them – both Izzy and her daughter leapt forward landing on Alec and Magnus. Both grunted with the added weight, however Magnus picked Violet up and placed her on his shoulders, were she started playing with his spikey hair. Meanwhile Alec pushed Izzy off as Simon sat down next to her. Alec and Simon hadn't got on at first – Alec thinking that Simon was going to be Jace's new best friend and just generally replace him – but when Jace insulted him so much, it was hard to imagine they could ever be close friends. Seeing Althea – Clary and Jace's daughter (she had her mother's brilliant red hair but Jace's golden eyes) and Alex (named after Alec, but was the spitting image of Jace) Violet scrambled off of Magnus' shoulders and began playing with her cousins, Violet had Izzy's black hair, but Simons' curls, and had, surprisingly, blue eyes.

The 'adults' caught up on all they had missed, Izzy and Simon had gotten married after two years – the wedding was beautiful and all Izzy had ever wanted, well, except she had wanted Alec and Magnus there – Violet had come two years after and was now four. Jace and Clary's lives had become more hectic with little six year old Althea and four year old Alex to look after, and the added duties of being future king and queen. Maryse had made a difference for the people of Idris by standing up to Robert – he was nearing the end of his time as King.

Meanwhile Magnus and Alec, after being forced (by Izzy) had 'married' each other, in front of Maryse, Jace, Simon, Izzy and Clary, eight years ago. Though it wasn't a proper wedding as they couldn't run the risk of having anyone find out about them. They had even had rings made out of twigs that they both still wore. Of course, Magnus' was glittery. They had travelled, defended other kingdoms against vicious monsters and enjoyed their happily ever after.

And, that's what it was.

Their Happily Ever After...

* * *

**W/M: Aw, the end. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, favouriting and just thank you! You'll all great readers and gave me so much motivation to write. Thank you all!**

**I'm actually so sad and happy I finished my first fic. Who knew an idea from a coursework title could spiral into this madness! **

**Thank you!**

**And, for one last time (at least in this fic) What did you think?**


End file.
